You Will always be My Moon
by Cha Yami no Hime
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Saat malam, aku melampiaskan rinduku padamu. sesaat, ku melihat bayanganmu dalam rembulan. entah, kurasa sesuatu rasaku padamu telah berubah/ FEMNaru/ warning inside/ my first fic/ r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hoam, udah pagi ya," ujar seorang gadis muda yang bermahkotakan rambut blonde kontras sambil mengucek matanya. Ia pun berlari menuju ruang makan dilantai 1.

"Kaa-san, hari ini sarapan apa?" tanya Naruto-gadis itu dengan nada manja.

"Naru, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Kushina aka kaa-sannya Naruto.

"Hehe, belum," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Mandi dulu gih, baru sarapan,"

"Baik kaa-san," Naruto yang tadinya duduk di kursi meja makan, langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia mengenakan baju mainnya, celana jeans diatas lutut dan baju kaosnya. Tak lupa rambut sepundaknya diikat satu dan menyisakan poninya.

"Ayo sarapan," ujar Naruto senang, ia pergi lagi menuju ruang makan. Disana, keluarganya sudah duduk rapi untuk sarapan. Narutopun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia melihat Minato aka tou-sannya yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, Deidara yang merupakan kakak perempuan Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan naruto dengan tenang menunggu sarapannya.

"Nah, ini sarapannya," kata Kushina mengantar sarapan untuk keluarganya

You'll always be My Moon

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

#Sakura belong to Ikimono Gakari#

This fic belong to 'Cha' Yami no Hime

Genre : Romance, & Friendship

Rate T

Warning : Typos, EYD, tanda baca berantakan & ide pasaran

_Don't like don't read_

Have enjoy ^_^

"Kaa-san, Naru main dulu ya," teriak Naruto.

"Ya, jangan main jauh-jauh ya sayang," respon Kushina. Naruto mengambil topi birunya dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pergi kerumah tetangganya.

"Oba-san," Naruto mengetok pintu kediaman Uchiha. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kenop pintu itu berbunyi dan terbuka.

"Naru-chan," kata Mikoto melihat gadis kecil nan lucu seumuran anak bungsunya didepan pintu.

"Oba-san, Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada, masuk aja kekamar ya," kata Mikoto.

"Baik," kata Naruto dan langsung nyelonong masuk kekamar Sasuke. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto langsung membuka pintu tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke, main yuk," katanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dimeja belajarnya.

'Sekarang kan libur, dia masih belajar?' batin Naruto.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto, dengan panik menyembunyikan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Eh, kamu masih belajar? Main yuk," ajak Naruto, ia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Main apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, ia berbalik dan melihat paras imut sang Uzumaki.

"Sepak bola?"

"Bosen."

"Main kasti?"

"Baru kemaren."

"Kejar-kejaran?"

"Nggak."

"Main boneka?" pertanyaan Naruto yang barusan sukses membuat Sasuke mengerinyit.

"Udah balik jadi perempuan?"

"Ah,.. yang itu lewatkan. Petak umpet?"

"Kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi," Naruto menyerah. Ia memilih diam dan menggemungkan pipinya. Sasuke mendekat dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Jangan begitu," kata Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto. Dan sukses membuat Naruto merengek kesakitan. Tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto, ada sebuah senyuman dari wajah Sasuke. "Baiklah, kali ini aku yang mengajakmu," katanya masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan, lagian bosan main mulu," jawab pemilik iris onyx ini. Ia berdiri dan memegang tangan Naruto dan dengan paksa membuat Naruto berjalan.

"Sasuke, kamu megang masih pakek tenaga dalam ya, sakit nih," kata Naruto. Sontak Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. Mereka keluar dan melihat Mikoto yang sedang mengurusi tanaman di halaman rumah.

"Kaa-san, aku dan Naruto pergi dulu ya," pamit Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Mikoto.

"Ya, hati-hati ya Sasuke," kata Mikoto. Mereka pun keluar dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Sasuke, aku nggak bawa uang," kata Naruto yang berjalan mengekor Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah mundur.

"Dasar," gerutu Sasuke. "Kita takkan belanja yang aneh-aneh, temani aku saja ke toko buku," lanjutnya. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Hah? Kesana?"

"Iya, aku tahu kamu bakalan bosan, nanti aku traktir es krim,"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto mengalah dengan nada lemas.

Naruto`s pov

Hai semua, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan yang disebelahku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko buku. Aku sih nggak mau, bosen disana. Tapi karena Best Friendku ingin kesana apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku nanti ditraktir es krim. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa kami tidak sekolah, itu karena kami sedang libur kelulusan. Biar kuberi tahu, kami baru lulus sekolah dasar.

"Sasuke, emang kamu mau beli apa?" tanyaku.

"Liat aja nanti," jawabnya. Nyebelin kan? Nggak dimana-mana, dia itu paling nyebelin, irit kata dan cuek. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa temenan ama dia. Keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke bertetangga. Sejak kakak-kakak kami kecil juga kami sudah bertetangga. Kalo soal nyelonong masuk kekamar itu sudah biasa, kami kan masih polos.

"Nar," panggilnya singkat.

"Ya," jawabku singkat juga.

"Kamu suka pakek gaun?" tanyanya. Nani! Dengernya aja ngeri.

"Enggak, emang kenapa?"

"Kalo aksesoris?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak juga, makek yang begituan mah ribet," jawabku. Kulihat Sauke hanya ber-oh-ria. "Kan kamu udah lama temenan ama aku Sasuke,"

Yah beginilah aku, Sasuke bilang aku ini tomboy, cuma rambutku yang mastiin kalo aku cewek. Aku nggak suka gaun, perhiasan, make up kan nggak boleh jadi lewatkan. Tapi aku suka make aksesoris yang agak cowok gitu, soalnya keren. Aku juga suka makek topi. Anehnya, warna kesukaanku selain biru adalah pink. Tapi jangan salah, orang yang suka warna pink itu nggak selalu girly, tapi bisa jadi misterius, itu yang kubaca di internet. Masalah tomboy, mungkin harus kuakui. Soalnya dulu pernah waktu aku masih kelas lima ada yang ngajakain berantem di tengah jalan. Aku sama Sasuke. Dia mau mukulin aku tapi nggak kena, yang nyebelin Sasuke cuma ngeliatin. Tapi dia nggak penakut, waktu aku yang kena, dia yang turun tangan. Dia emang best friend aku deh, dia juga nggak peduli amat kalo aku duduk ama dia disekolah.

Keasikan jelasin nggak kerasa udah nyampe. Sasuke masuk duluan, aku hanya mengekor dibelakangnya. Dia menuju ke tempat buku pelajaran. Emang kutu buku nih anak. Kulihat dia mengambil beberapa buku dan pergi lagi menuju tempat komik. Hah, cuma ini yang kusuka. Sasuke mengambil sebuah komik remaja. Emang dia mau baca tuh buku. Selesai memilah-milih buku, aku mengekor lagi dia pergi kekasir dam membayar buku-buku yang dibelinya.

"Sasuke, es krim?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo," katanya. Benarkan, dia irit kata. Ia membawaku pergi membeli eskrim. Dia membeli dua buah eskrim cone.

"Kamu mau makannya juga? Seingatku kau tidak makan yang manis-manis,"kataku. Dia tidak mengubris kata-kataku. Kemudian ia mengajakku ketaman agar enak untuk makan.

"Sasuke, disini sejuk ya," kataku. Aku duduk disebuah kursi dibawah pohon, disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawabnya. Aku pun langsung membuka eskrimku dan memakannya. Lumayan untuk menyegarkan panas-panas begini.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Tumben dia mau memanggil namaku lengkap.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke," jawabku. Aku tidak serius melihatnya.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu," katanya. Aku mengerinyit heran.

"Ya, silahkan,"

"Besok, keluargaku akan pergi ke Suna," katanya. Aku terdiam, menghentikan acara makanku. Entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Ditambah angin berhembus setelah dia bicara.

"Sokka?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hn," jawabnya. Aku menatap eskrimku sedih. Sekarang suasananya sangat berbeda. Aku merasa tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke pergi.

"Kau tidak menangis?" tanyanya. Aku membendung air mataku.

"Kau menghinaku? Aku takkan menangis cengeng dihadapanmu," kataku. Kusadari suaraku parau. "Kenapa kau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Kantor tou-san disana bermasalah, ditambah aku sudah didaftarkan sekolah disana," jelasnya. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Tak kusangka teman terbaikku akan pergi. "Kurasa malam ini keluargaku akan berkunjung kerumahmu,"

"Kau ikut kan, datanglah kebalkon kamarku nanti," aku memalingkan wajahku. Tak ingin bulir-bulir air mataku diketahui oleh Sasuke. Aku berpura-pura memakan eskrimku. Tapi apa yang kumakan terasa pahit. Jantungku berdebar kencang, terasa ada yang hilang nantinya.

"Aku akan kesana," katanya. Kami terdiam lagi tak ada yang ingin mengatakan sepatah katapun. Begitupun aku. Aku tak ingin menangis dihadapannya. Aku terus mencoba membendung air mataku, walaupun itu sulit.

"Sasuke, habis ini kita pulang ya," ajakku, suaraku masih parau. Dia mengangguk, sekali lagi walaupun ditaman banyak yang berisik, bagiku hanya hembusan angin yang menyelimuti kami. Waktu terasa bejalan lama sekali, rasanya aku tak sanggup mengabiskan eskrimku. Pikiranku entah kemana, aku tak tahu apa yang kufokuskan untuk melihat.

'Sasuke, apa kau merasa kehilangan sepertiku?'

Kamipun pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sepatah katapun tak ada yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne, Sasuke. Nanti jika kau pergi, tak ada lagi ya yang menemaniku melihat bulan," aku tersenyum miris. Mengingat apa yang sering aku lakukan dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Jarang aku melihat senyumannya.

"Pasti ada," katanya singkat. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Jarang-jarang loh, aku melihatmu tersenyum," kataku. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

'Dan itu sangat indah' entah kenapa, dibenakku aku mengingat hal-hal manis bersama Sasuke. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama bersamanya, aku tak ingin kehilangan teman laki-laki terbaikku, Sasuke. Lalu aku melepaskan topiku dan memakaikannya ke rambut raven Sasuke.

"Kenang-kenangan dariku," ujarku singkat.

"Dasar," gerutunya. Lama rasanya aku bisa sampai kerumah. Karena tadi aku hanya memikir sebuah kenangan dari seorang yang bernama Sasuke. Sakit dan manis untuk sekarang.

"Janji ya kebalkon nanti," kataku. Aku tak berani menatap iris onyxnya.

"Hn," katanya singkat.

"Baiklah, jaa ne Sasuke," aku masuk kedalam rumahku, berlari menuju kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil bantalku dan menangis, seingatku aku hanya menangis jika aku kalah dari Dei-nee yang berkelahi denganku. Kudengar pintu yang kututup berbunyi dan terbuka, aku mencoba mengintip dan ternyata itu adalah Dei-nee. Aku mencoba menghapus airmataku.

"Hei,imouto-chan,kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menghirup nafas panjang.

"Tidak, aku hanya terharu membaca buku," jawabku bohong.

"Bohong, sejak kapan kau mau membaca dan sampai menghayati begitu?" tanya Dei-nee.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis," jawabku lagi.

"Huh, imouto-chan kau sangat aneh," ujarnya.

"Biarin, kan aku imoutomu, week" aku mengeluarkan lidahku.

"Dasar kau ini," ia menghampiriku dan mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. Akupun duduk ditepi ranjangku. "Kau tahu kabar tentang Sasuke dan keluarganya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak,"

"Mereka akan pindah besok," kata Dei-nee.

"Bagaimana pacarmu nee-chan?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam, dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Karena pacarnya adalah Itachi aka kakak Sasuke.

"Huh, kau ini," dia mengacak poniku. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari leherku, berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Jangan nangis ya Nee-chan," kataku setengah berteriak. Raut wajahku bisa tidak sedih lagi, tapi pikiranku,

"Kini sudah siang ya, makan dulu ah," akupun pergi menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah lapar. Setelah itu aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku berbaring diranjangku, menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Sang mentaripun dengan cepat berlalu menuju ufuk barat dan perlahan tenggelam digantikan oleh bulan yang muncul. Aku menatap sang bulan yang ditemani oleh banyak bintang disekelilingnya. Aku terduduk di balkon dan menatap langit.

'Kenapa hari ini sedih banget ya, sampai bulan pun tidak seterang sebelumnya'

Aku ingin melihat De-nee, lagi apa ya dia sekarang. Aku mengalahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju kamar Dei-nee. Pintunya tertutup, aku mencoba membuka pintunya dan berhasil. Kudengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar Dei-nee. Karena penasaran, aku masuk dan melihat Dei-nee menangis. Aku berjalan kearahnya, duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengusap pelan bahunya.

"Dei-nee, kenapa nangis? Terharu juga ya baca buku?" tanyaku. Ia melihat kearahku.

"Dasar baka-imouto," gerutunya dengan suara yang parau. Aku tersenyum lima jari.

"Ya sudah nih," aku memberikan sehelai tisu. Tiba-tiba Dei-nee memelukku dan menangis. "Coba Itachi-nii aja ya yang meluk nee-chan," godaku.

"Kau ini," ia melihatku sambil menangis. Tak sengaja, aku melihat seseorang berdiri didepan pintu, ya itu adalah Itachi-nii.

"Aku pergi dulu ya nee-chan,"

"Hei, kau jahat sekali imouto-chan," katanya sambil melihat aku pergi dan menemukan Itachi-nii disana, selamat bersenang-senang. Jika Itachi-nii ada disana berarti Sasuke,,. Aku berlari menuju kamarku dengan penuh harap, aku melihat pintu kamarku yang telah terbuka. Aku mencoba memastikan jika Sasuke ada disana, dan aku melihat bayangan seseorang dari balkonku.

"Sasuke," panggilku. Dia menoleh dan ternyata benar.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku kan," katanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku. Kamipun duduk bersila dilantai balkon.

"Melihat bintang mungkin," katanya dan menatap langit.

"Yang terakhir," lanjutku.

"Naruto,"

"Iya,"

"Saat aku pergi apa yang kau harapkan jika aku pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kau selamat," jawabku singkat. Ia mengernyit heran. "Agar kau bisa memberikanku oleh-oleh, hehe" jawabku. "Sasuke, kau tak memberikanku kenang-kenangan?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Huh, kau ini supaya aku bisa mengingatmu," jawabku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Kuyakin kau tak akan melupakanku," katanya. Dia menempelkan jidatnya kejidatku, membuat rona merah dipipiku.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu dekat?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin,"

"A..." aku menoleh kearah lain dan sedikit membuat jarak dengannya. "Lihat, bintang itu, terang sekali," kataku, aku duduk didekat pembatas balkon. Dan disusul oleh Sasuke. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah langit dan melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku menunjuk sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Terlihat seperti kalung.

"Ini untukmu," katanya memberikanku kalung dengan manik-manik bulan ditengahnya.

"Ada dua, itu untukmu?" tanyaku lagi menunjuk kalung yang memang untuk cowok ditangannya.

"Hn," aku melihat ada dua benda langit yang menjadi manik-manik kalung itu, bulan untukku dan bintang untuknya.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa harus bulan?" tanyaku.

"Agar kau tidak mencari bulan yang lain," jawabnya. Jawaban yang aneh, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Dan mengapa kau bintang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena bulan dan bintang selalu bersama,"

"Mengapa tidak matahari, kan warnanya sama dengan rambutku," kataku dengan wajah polos.

"Entahlah, aku bingung," jawabnya.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja bingung," ujarku lagi. Aku berdiri menatap senang hamparan bintang. "Sasuke, pasangin, nggak nyampe," kataku. Yah, aku berusaha memakai kalung yang bermode cowok itu. Dengan malas, ia berdiri dan memakaikan kalung itu.

"Sasuke, takdir ya kalo kamu harus pergi?" tanyaku, aku berusaha lagi membendung air mataku. Aku memegang erat pembatas balkon, entah kenapa ada tiga rasa yang bercampur menjadi satu, gelisah, takut dan sedih. Karena tidak puas, aku meremas bajuku sendiri dan terduduk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Tidak, hanya ini sangat menggangguku," jawabku. "Sasuke," aku melimpahkan perasaanku dengan air mata.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia duduk disebelahku.

"Entahlah, rasanya begitu mengerikan," kataku. Aku yang menunduk, tidak tahu apa reaksi Sasuke. Memang, rasanya begitu mengerikan, aku tak tahu apa ini.

"Sasu.. ke," aku merasakan dekapan hangat, mungkin ini yang pertama aku dipeluk oleh seseorang selain keluargaku. Dia memelukku dan tak sadar, wajahku ada dipundaknya.

"Kupikir, kau menangis karenaku," ujarnya. Aku menangis, membuat bajunya basah.

"Dasar kau teme," kataku. "Sasuke, apa kau tidak marah jika bajumu basah?" tanyaku.

"Dasar baka. Dobe aku takkan marah, menangislah," mendengar itu, tangisanku semakin deras.

"Hwwa, Sasuke kau jahat. Dasar kau teme kau jahat,"

"Iya, emang," katanya membuat isakan tangisku makin menjadi.

"Kau sudah selesai menangis?" tanyanya melihatku yang berhenti berteriak dan menatapnya.

"Ya." Aku mendongak dan tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"Kau aneh dobe," katanya lagi, ia tersenyum melihat kearah langit.

"Aku sering begitu, tiba-tiba aku menangis dan diam dengan sendirinya," kataku menjelaskan. Sasuke melihat kearahku dan tekekeh juga menghapus air mata yang masih ada dipipiku.

"Jika kau berani lagi menangis didepanku, berarti kau cengeng," katanya.

"Dasar kau ini teme, aku kan hanya melampiaskan perasaanku yang aneh tadi," aku memalingkan wajahku kearah lain.

"Dobe," aku melihat lagi kearahnya, raut wajah datar yang selalu aku hadapi.

"Sejak kapan kita punya panggilan baru?" tanyaku dengan wajah innocent.

"Jika aku kembali, apa yang kau ingat dariku?"

"Rambut chikenbuttmu," jawabku menunjuk rambutnya.

"Tak ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin kalungmu, dan sesuatu darimu," kataku dan memelankan kata-kata terakhirku.

"Nani?"

"Lupakan saja," kataku. "Teme, aku tak ingin waktu berjalan," gumamku.

"Karena kau ingin bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"B..bukan," kataku. Dia kembali medekatkan wajahnya. "Karena aku ingin selalu melihat langit malam," aku tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumku dengan senyuman smirknya.

"Jangan begitu, kau membuatku takut," kataku menutup wajahnya dengan tanganku. Dan dia memegang tanganku.

"Dobe, kau terlihat pucat," katanya. Aku melihat kearahnya.

"Itu karena kau menakutkanku dengan smirkmu tadi," kataku melihat sinis padanya. "Dan kau mendekatkan wajahmu, itu membuatku takut, teme," Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berdiri lagi, disusul oleh aku.

"Kau akan masuk Konoha High School nanti?" tanyanya.

"Hei, aku saja belum masuk SMP, kau sudah bertanya tentang SMA," kataku. Aku melihat dia tersenyum smirk lagi. "Teme! Mengerikan melihatmu seperti itu," kataku. Aku mencoba berfikir sejenak. "Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kau masih polos ya," katanya.

"Hei, hei kau memikirkan apa?" tanyaku. "Kutebak pasti yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu dengan rate T+ ya?"

"Kau tahu itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya menebak," kataku. Kuyakin ada semburat merah dipipiku.

"Jika itu benar?" aku menelan ludah, ternyata Sasuke suka baca yang begituan. Pantas dia beli komik remaja ditoko buku tadi.

"A.. aku keluar dulu ya," kataku gugup. Aku berusaha masuk kekamarku, tetapi Sasuke memegang lenganku dan menarikku kearah pembatas balkon, kami berdua berdiri didekat pembatas balkon dengan posisi pembatas balkon, aku dan Sasuke.

"Jika aku kembali lagi, aku akan mengambil first kissmu," katanya mendekatkan wajahnya denganku dan tersenyum smirk yang kubenci. Aku menelan ludah lagi, aku mencoba memundurkan wajahku darinya. "Aku mau jus tomat," katanya. Dia memberikan celah dan dengan refleks aku berlari.

"Baiklah," aku berlari keluar kamarku, jantungku berdebar kencang. Gila banget tuh anak. Aku pergi kedapur, mencuci mukaku dan bernafas lega. Ketika jantungku sudah tidak berdebar kencang lagi, aku mengambil jus tomat untuk si teme dan jus jeruk untukku dikulkas, menuangkannya kegelas. Aku berjalan kembali kekamarku lagi.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjangku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Aku ber-oh-ria dan mengambil kursi belajarku, menyeretnya kedekat tempat tidurku didekat Sasuke duduk.

"Nih, jus tomatnya," aku menyodorkan gelas yang berisi jus tomat.

"Kenapa kau tadi gugup?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, smirkmu itu menakutkan," kataku. Aku menyeruput jus jerukku, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungku lagi ketika aku mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, beneran kamu mikir yang aneh tadi?" tanyaku.

"Hm," katanya. Ia menyeruput jus tomatnya.

'Mengapa kau mengerikan Sasuke?'

"Ne, teme jika kau pergi siapa yang membantuku melawan Gaara cs?" tanyaku.

"Hinata," jawabnya.

"Jangan dia deh, tampang lucu gitu diajak berantem,"

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi cewek?" tanyanya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aku ini cewek teme,"

"Kenapa gayamu tidak kau ubah saja?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas minumannya.

"Ribet, lagian susah kayak gitu," kataku.

"Kau mau berubah karena aku?" tanyanya, udah kayak reporter nanya mulu.

"Nggak," kataku. Aku mengahabiskan sisa jus jerukku dan meletakkan gelasnya dimeja dekat tempat tidurku.

"Kau bisa mulai dari ini," kata Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, sepasang jepit berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan kupu-kupu. Aku mengambil jepit itu dan memandanginya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku memakainya?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan mengambil jus tomatnya.

"Kau bisa geledah kamarku, aku tak punya yang beginian, tahu makeknya aja nggak," kataku.

"Kau bohong," katanya, "Aku melihat ini," katanya mengambil sebuah bendana dari mejaku.

"I..itu punya Dei-nee," kataku.

"Kurasa sudah larut malam, kau tak ingin menangis lagi?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Menangisi kepergianku," katanya singkat, kau belagak dewasa teme.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kau peluk lagi," kataku.

"Ge-eran kau dobe," ia meletakkan gelasnya ke mejaku dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, besok kami pergi pagi," ia berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu. Dengan tak sadar, aku berlari kearahnya.

"Kuharap, nanti kau bisa mengingatku," kataku memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke berbalik dan melepas pelukanku.

"As your wish," ujar Sasuke. "Aku pulang dulu," katanya mengacak rambutku.

"Ya, jaa ne Sasuke," kataku.

"Dimana kamar Dei-nee?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya, aku mau lihat, lagi ngapain ya mereka?" aku mengajak Sasuke kekamar Dei-nee. Pintu kamarnya tertutup. Aku dan Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa permisi.

"Hei, aniki ayo pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, baiklah," kata Itachi-nii yang sepertinya tidak tega meninggalkan Dei-nee. Iapun keluar dari kamar Dei-nee disusul oleh nee-chan sendiri.

"Jaa, Itachi," kata Deidara-nee. Huh dasar, orang yang pacaran itu. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu pergi keruang tamu. Sedangkan aku hanya pergi lagi kekamarku, males turun.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku ketika aku melihat buku atau yang lebih tepatnya komik diatas tempat tidurku. "Ini kan yang dibeli teme tadi di toko buku," ujarku. Aku tersenyum, katanya nggak mau ngasih kenang-kenangan, nggak tahunya dia yang ngasih banyak, dari kalung cowok yang pastinya aku suka, jepit ama komik, dasar kau teme. Aku menyimpan barang-barang itu di dalam laci meja belajarku, dan berbaring ditempat tidur, ngantuk banget nih, oyasumi semua.

End of Naruto's pov

^SasuFemNaru^

Pagipun menjelang, seiring dengan terbitnya sang mentari pagi yang cerah, secerah mahkota blonde kontras milik gadis yang beririskan safir ini. Ia terbangun karena jam wekernya berbunyi. Ia duduk ditempat tidurnya, menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia membereskan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, imouto-chan," sapa Deidara ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou nee-chan," kata Naruto singkat. Iapun berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada Naruto, ia tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Hei, imouto-chan, ayo sarapan," Ajak Deidara yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun pergi kerang makan untuk sarapan.

"Eh, mana tou-san ama kaa-san?" tanya Naruto. Deidara mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin mereka ketempat Mikoto oba-san," jawab Deidara. Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Yok, sarapan" ajak Deidara. Deidara dan Naruto duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduk. "Imouto-chan, habis ini kita kesana ya," kata Deidara dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Kemana nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Ketempat Itachi, ya, ya" kata Deidara lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina sebelum dia pergi. Setelah itu, mereka bergegas pergi ketempat keluarga Uchiha yang berada disebelah rumah mereka, mungkin hanya Deidara yang bergegas, karena Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti Deidara. Disana, mereka menumak kedua orangtua mereka yang lenyap, kata Naruto.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya," jawab Deidara dan Naruto kompak. Naruto pun duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Kenapa kaa-san pergi nggak ngajak-ngajak?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kamu belum bangun sayang," jawab Kushina.

"Terus, kenapa Kaa-san nggak ngajak Dei?" tanya Deidara kemudian.

"Karena kamu belum sarapan, Dei," jawab Minato.

"Oba-san, Itachi mana?" tanya Deidara kepada Mikoto.

"Ada diatas," Deidara pun langsung pergi keatas.

"Nee-chan, tunggu," kata Naruto menyusul Deidara yang pergi kekamar Itachi.

"Hei, kenapa kau ikut?" tanya Deidara.

"Omongan orang dewasa seperti Kaa-san dan tou-san itu tidak dapat kumengerti," jawab Naruto dengan tangannya menyilang didepan perutnya.

"Betul itu, ya sudah, kau ketempat Sasuke saja" kata Deidara mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aww, sakit, nee," kata Naruto. "Baiklah," Iapun turun lagi menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dei-nee nggak mau diganggu, Oba-san, Sasuke ada kan?"

"Ya, dia lagi siap-siap, bantuin ya Naru-chan," kata Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada dilantai satu.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke meihat gadis seusianya didekat pintu kamarnya.

"Aku disuruh bantuin kamu," jawab Naruto polos.

"Nggak usah," kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang membereskan bajunya. Iapun duduk ditempat meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Yang mungkin artinya diantara ya dan tidak. Tetapi Naruto menanggapi itu dengan arti tidak. Selama Sasuke membereskan pakaiannya, Naruto hanya bersenandung kecil dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Dobe," kata Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak,"

"Aneh, oh ya teme, aku memakai jepit yang kau berikan, gimana?" tanya Naruto menunduk dan menunjukkan poninya yang ia sepitkan jepit dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat.

"Ini terbalik," katanya. "Masa kau tidak tau?" Sasuke membenarkan posisi jepit itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan ber-oh-ria. "Makanya, jangan teralu tomboy," seteah itu Sasuke duduk di kursi beajarnya.

"Sasuke, kau terihat keren dengan kalung itu," ujar Naruto.

"Nih," kata Sasuke memberikan kertas yang sudah ia gulung.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto mengambil gulungan kertas itu.

"Entahlah," jawab sasuke.

"Huh, kau ini teme," kata Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak isi kantongnya. "Wah, ada yang ketinggalan," kata Naruto panik.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Teme, temanin aku kerumah yuk, ada yang tinggal nih," kata Naruto. Ia turun dari meja dan menarik Sasuke keluar kamar.

"Kaa-san, Naru pulang dulu ya, nanti balik lagi," Naruto dan Sasukepun pergi kerumah Naruto. Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik isi laci belajarnya.

"Emang apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini," Naruto menunjukkan sebuah gelang yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau buat sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengambil telapak tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan gelangnya ditelapak tangannya.

"Iya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke. Naruto tercengang, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Dan pipinya pun berwarna merah.

"Teme, kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia memegang kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak panas," ujar Naruto.

Walaupun nadanya datar, dan terkesan tidak ikhlas, Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar.

"Ayo pergi, keluargaku sudah keluar semua," kata Sasuke yang tidak menggubris apa yang ditanyakan Naruto. Ia meletakkan gulungan kertas yang diberikan Sasuke dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan dahulu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ya, tinggal menunggu kau saja, outoto," jawab Itachi.

"Sudah mau pergi ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Dan, kedua keluarga ini mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Mikoto dengan Kushina, Minato dengan Fugaku, Deidara dengan Itachi, dan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hati-hati ya Mikoto," kata Kushina.

"Ya, kau juga," jawab Mikoto. Keluarga Uchiha pun masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

"Maaf ya kami tidak bisa mengantar sampai bandara," kata Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fugaku.

"Sayonara teme," kata Naruto. Dan hanya direspon dua kata darinya 'Hn'.

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto's PoV

"Naru kekamar dulu ya, nee-chan," kataku sembari berjalan kearah tangga. Aku tidak mendengar respon dari Dei-nee atau mungkin aku yang tidak terfokus dengan apapun saat ini.

Dengan langkah malas, aku menaiki anak tangga dan sesampai dikamar, aku hanya merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat hampir lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, bagaimana ya dia sekarang. Apa rambutnya masih bermode chikenbutt, apa dia masih lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi, apa dia masih mengingatku, kurasa tidak dan juga kurasa dia tak akan datang lagi ke Konoha. Untuk apa coba. Di Suna kan fasilitasnya lebih lengkap dari pada di Konoha, walaupun bedanya tipis. Aku beranjak menuju balkon, menatap langit indah yang tak berawan hari ini.

"Bulan sabit ya, indah sekali," gumamku sambil melihat indahnya langit malam ini. Aku melepaskan kalungku yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Liontin lingkaran yang terdapat bulan sabit didalamnya. Aku berjalan kedalam kamarku. Yah, hanya sekedar untuk mengecek pelajaran besok dan memastikan apa bukuku lengkap. Aku membuka laci meja belajarku.

"Ah, ini kan gulungan yang waktu itu, isinya apa ya?" tanyaku. Aku mengambil gulungan itu dan kembali kebalkon kamarku. Duduk di kursi yang aku letakkan disana. Aku membuka gulungan kertas yang digulung dengan pita biru. Mirip surat cinta. Aku membuka dan membaca gulungan kertas itu, hanya ada sehelai kertas.

_Kau akan selalu menjadi matahari dan bintang yang menemaniku_

_Kuharap aku akan selalu menjadi bulanmu._

Yah begitulah isi surat ini. Singkat banget. Aku terkekeh. Tak kusangka Sasuke yang dingin bisa menlis ini. Tapi, apa dia sedang tidak enak badan ya, waktu nulis ini.

"Sasuke, you'll always be my moon," aku mengambil bulpenku dan menulis kata-kata dikertas itu. Setidaknya, aku bisa menulis dalam bahasa inggris dengan kalimat sederhana.

"Naru-chan!" teriak seseorang. Aku sedikit terkejut dan mencari darimana asal suara itu.

"Eh, Hina-chan, ada apa?" teriakku balik. Dan itu adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi tetanggaku ketika Sasuke pindah. Kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamarku. Dia tidak menjawab, dia berlari kedalam kamarnya. Dan, ponselku berbunyi, aku mengambil ponsel flipku yang berwarna biru di tempat tidurku.

"Moshi-moshi, kenapa Hina-chan?" tanyaku.

"_Maaf ya Naru-chan, habisnya aku nggak kuat kalo harus teriakan mulu,"_

"Dan caramu tepat Hina-chan," kataku. "Kamu kebalkon aja ya," pintaku.

"_Baiklah," _ akupun pergi kebalkon lagi. Sedikit menyeret kursiku kedekat pembatas balkon. Dan aku melihat Hinata juga ada dibalkonnya.

"Ne, Hina-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"_Naru-chan, kamu lagi ngapain?" _tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Hm, lagi ngeliatin bulan," jawabku. Aku melihat langit yang sedang tidak berawan.

"_Oh ya Naru-chan, kamu sering ngeliatin bulan, emang ada apa?"_ tanyanya dengan suara khasnya yang lembut.

"Aku, aku hanya melampiaskan sesuatu,"

"_Melampiaskan kerinduan ya Naru-chan?"_

"Ah, Hina-chan, kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?"

"_Tidak, soalnya aku sering begitu jika rindu dengan Kaa-san,"_ jawabnya. _"Kalau Naru-chan rindu ama siapa?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm, aku sedang rindu kepada seseorang." Jawabku.

"_Pacarnya Naru-chan ya?"_ tanya Hinata lagi.

"A.. bukan, dia cuma sahabatku, dia juga bulanku," jawabku.

"_Maksudnya dengan bulanmu, ah kau ini Naru-chan,"_ godanya yang sukses membuat mukaku merah. _"Bukan pacar tapi pacar kan Naru?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan, Hinata-chan," jawabku.

"_Ne, Naru-chan, kenapa kamu rindu dengannya?"_

"Karena, dia sekarang jauh, aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya,"jawabku. "Ne, Hina-chan, menurutmu Kiba itu gimana?" tanyaku.

"_A... e..mang ke..kenapa Naru-chan?"_ tanyanya balik dengan gugup.

"Kurasa kalian serasi," jawabku. Aku melihatnya, wajahnya memerah. Karena memang jarak balkon kami tidak terlalu jauh dan juga tidak terlalu dekat.

"_Mana mungkin serasi, Naru-chan besok ada pr nggak?"_ tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, tidak. Hina-chan, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka kan dengan Kiba?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"_Tidak Naru-chan, aku dan Kiba hanya berteman,"_ katanya. _"Ne, Naru-chan. Sudah larut nih, sudah dulu ya, oyasumi Naru-chan,"_

"Oyasumi Hinata-chan," dan Hinata memutuskan panggilannya. Ia tersenyum kearahku dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Akupun masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Eh? Udah jam 10?" kataku kaget melihat jam wakerku dimeja disebelah tempat tidurku. Biasanya aku tidur sekitar jam setengah 10. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk tidur.

Akupun berbaring ditempat tidurku yang paling nyaman. Dengan sprai kuning bermotif rubah ekor sembilan. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, aku ingin tertidur lelap sekarang. Kegiatan klub basket tadi sudah membuat badanku remuk semua, huh. Tapi, aku belum bisa terlelap,entah kenapa aku kembali teringat dengan Sasuke. Mengkhayal tentangnya, sebelum pikiranku menyerah dengan alam mimpi. Sasuke, kenapa harus kau yang kuingat sekarang. Mungkin pikiranku tentang Sasuke akan terbang melayang kealam mimpi karena pikiranku sudah hampir ingin mengalah. Oyasumi semua.

End of Naruto`s PoV

^SasuFemNaru^

Author`s PoV

'Bentar lagi, bentar lagi,' batin seorang siswi yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Yey, nyampe," katanya girang ketika ia telah masuk kedalam sekolahnya. "Pak, saya tidak telat kan?" tanya Naruto-siswi itu kepada Satpam.

"Kamu tidak telat," kata satpam itu.

"Arigatou," kata Naruto sambil berojigi. Iapun pergi kekelasnya dilantai dua.

"Ohayou Naru-chan," sapa seorang siswi berambut indigo yang merupakan teman Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan, kekelas bareng yuk," ajak Naruto.

"Ne, gomen Naru-chan, aku mau pergi ke perpus," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah, aku pergi kekelas dulu ya," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kekelasnya yang berada diujung koridor.

"Ohayou semua!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup. Sontak seisi kelas memberikan deathglare mereka dan ditambah tatapan horor karena sudah mengusik kegiatan mereka ditambah suara Naruto yang bisa membuat tuli mendadak.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura. Naruto hanya cengengesan dan memegang belakang kepalanya. Iapun berjalan ketempat duduknya yang berada di barisan ketiga dari depan.

"Ino-chan, Ten-ten belum masuk ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino yang duduk dibangku didiepan Naruto.

Ino menoleh kebelakang, "Ten-ten sakit, dia nggak masuk hari ini," jawab Ino.

"Oh, gitu ya," ujar Naruto lesu memandangi tempat duduk disebelahnya yang merapat kedinding.

"Naru-chan, Gaara titip salam tadi," kata Ino tersenyum menggoda.

"Apaan sih," kata Naruto. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar mukanya tak kelihatan merah.

"Kayaknya Gaara suka deh ama kamu Naru-chan," timpal Sakura yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Ino.

"Nggak mungkin Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," elak Naruto.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Kamu kan cantik, imut dan ceria," kata Sakura.

"Udah, udah, udah. Aku nggak mau bahas itu lagi," kata Naruto.

"Ah, Naru-chan nggak seru. Emang ada yang Naru-chan suka selama ini?" tanya Ino.

"Emm.. enggak," jawab Naruto santai.

"Nah kalo gitu ama Gaara-kun aja," kata Sakura. Naruto langsung mendelik tajam Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Naru-chan udah punya pacar ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ino-chan, kamu apa-apaan sih, enggak tahu," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hayo, Naru-chan pacaran kan? Ama siapa? Kasih tahu dong," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Sakura,"ujar Naruto memberikan deathglarenya kepada Sakura.

"Aku hanya aneh ama Naru-chan. Kita udah kelas 11 loh, kamu juga belum pernah pacaran. Kamu nunggu seseorang ya?"

"Ahh... kalian kok hobi banget sih ngomongin cowok," kata Naruto menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Karena itu wajar," respon Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Terserah kalian deh," ujar Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat wajah sang Uzumaki itu menjadi tambah imut.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, siswa-siswa yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya diluar kelas pun segera masuk kekelas mereka, begitu pula Hinata. Tetapi, dikelas 11-3 tidak terlihat tanda-tanda sedang belajar karena sensei mereka yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekai sih," gerutu Naruto. Walaupun ia mempunyai aktivitas sendiri, yaitu menulis, ia masih merasa bosan karena si wali kelas, Kakashi yang belum datang. Narutopun membaca hasil karyanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum gaje karena karyanya.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu," gumam Naruto membaca bukunya. Ia mengerinyit heran.

_Dheg_

Naruto menunduk, tangan kanannya meremas roknya dan tangan kirinya meremas kerah kemeja seragamnya. 'Perasaan ini datang lagi, apa lagi sekarang,' batinnya.

"Ohayou anak-anak," sapa seorang guru yang mengenakan masker yang menutupi hampir semua wajah selain sebelah matanya. Dan diikuti siswa yang berlari ketempat duduk mereka.

"Ohayou sensei," sapa siswa 11-3 dengan kompak. Perhatian semua kelas itu tertuju pada seorang siswa yang berada didepan kelas. Mata siswi-siswi disana menjadi blink-blink karena sisiwa baru itu bisa dibilang, menawan. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih terusik dengan perasaan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya berteriak. Naruto tidak menggubris apa yang ada didepan kelas. Ia memilih menunduk dan memandangi kakinya yang bergetar.

"Perhatian semua. Kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Kakashi. "Silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Hajimemashita, boku wa Uchiha Sasuke desu, saya pindahan dari Suna," kata Sasuke sambil berojigi dan dengan nada yang datar.

"Hanya segitu?" tanya Kakashi dan dijawab 'Hn' dari Sasuke. Kakashi menatap seisi kelas. "Dimana Ten-ten?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Dia sakit sensei," jawab Ino.

"Sasuke, kau bisa duduk dengan Uzumaki Naruto," kata Kakashi. Tanpa diketahui, ada senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian diwajah Sasuke.

"Baik," Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto. Mungkin, banyak yang heran. Sasuke kan baru masuk, dan bagaimana dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Kakashi. Sasuke melihat mahkota indah Naruto yang tertunduk. Ia bisa masuk ketempat duduknya karena ada celah yang cukup besar untuknya masuk. Naruto masih belum menyadari yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Sasuke yang mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Naruto.

'Aku berimajinasi lagi,' batin Naruto. " Teme, kau pernah mengatakannya, kau tidak ingat?" gumam Naruto.

"A... perasaan mengerikan itu," bisik Sasuke lagi. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Naruto. "Perlu kupeluk lagi agar perasaanmu itu hilang?" tanyanya.

'Ini bukan imajinasi,' batin Naruto yang menyadari ada getaran dan suara yang menyentuh telinganya. Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat ia tutup, ia mencoba tegap dan melihat siapa yang ada disebelahnya.

"Waa!" teriak Naruto. "Aw, ittai," gumamnya. Ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Dan semua perhatian kelas tertuju pada Naruto.

"Ada apa Uzumaki?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan belakang roknya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sensei, bukankah yang duduk disebelahku Ten-ten, kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tanpa melihatnya.

"Ya, berhubung Ten-ten sakit, dia yang menggantikan Ten-ten, dan ketika dia masuk, dia duduk dengan Lee," jawab Kakashi. "Mengapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak sensei," jawab Naruto, ia kembali duduk.

"Kau tidak mau duduk denganku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan berbisik.

"Bukan, hanya kau mengagetkanku, teme," jawab Naruto.

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto`s PoV

"Sasuke,"

"Hn," kata Sasuke merespon panggilanku.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanyaku.

"Nepatin janji," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh, kamu janjian ama siapa?" tanyaku innocent.

"Nggak,"

"Kau masih menyebalkan, teme," kataku. Aku berdiri dan ingin pergi kekantin. Sekarang kan jam istirahat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Aku kembali lagi ketempat dudukku.

"Rencananya sih mau kekantin. Tapi aku mau keatap aja deh," kataku. Aku mengambil kotak bento didalam tasku. "Kau mau ikut teme?" dia tidak menjawab dan hanya berdiri.

"Ayo," jawabnya malas. Kamipun pergi keatap. Melalui banyak lorong dan kelas. Seperti biasa, aku hanya bercerita disepanjang jalan. Aku tidak tahu apa dia bosan apa tidak.

"Teme," panggilku sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau masih lebih tinggi daripada aku,"kataku yang mendongak untuk wajahnya. Tingginya tak berapa senti lebih tinggi daripada aku. Sasuke berdecih.

"Dasar kau dobe,"

"Rambutmu masih chikenbutt," ujarku innocent. Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya kepadaku.

"Kau ini," katanya mencubit pipiku. Dan membuat aku meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya, kami sampai ditempat yang sangat indah –bagiku.

"Ini dia, tempat favoritku. Tenang, pagi tadi sudah disapu," kataku menjelaskan ketika kami sudah tiba di atap. Jika dilihat seksama, tak ada yang menarik disini. Hanya ada sebuah bangku panjang yang sering kuletakkan didekat pembatas. Dan disini, hanya ada dua sisi yang berdinding dan diberi atap, sekitar dua pertiga bagian. Lantainya tak berubin. Kadang, aku sering repot jika hujan, soalnya aku yang sering berada disini dan membersihkannya. Tak banyak siswa yang kuketahui sering disini. Tapi aku senang disini, bisa melihat langit biru bersih jika cuaca cerah, disini juga anginnya sejuk, walaupun datang kesini aku harus menaiki anak tangga dan melewati kelas-kelas senior a.k.a kelas 12, tapi tak masalah. Aku kan nggak ganggu mereka.

"Dobe," panggilnya. Akupun duduk dibangku panjang itu.

"Teme, kamu nggak mau duduk?" tanyaku. Dengan gaya coolnya, dia mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku. Aku melahap isi bentoku. Pagi tadi, karena waktu masih panjang -kukira, aku menyiapkan bentoku untuk disekolah. Ternyata rasanya enak. Aku melihat Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Mungkin karena cara makanku. Tapi, senyumannya mungkin bisa membuatku salah tingkah, senyuman yang tulus dan indah.

"Teme, kau mau?" tanyaku. Ia menyeringai. "Hei! Jangan tunjukkan smirkmu itu!" kataku. Memang seringaiannya mengerikan. Satu kalimat yang bisa kusimpulkan.

"Aku mau kau yang nyuapin," katanya.

"Ih, ogah! Nih ambil sendiri," kuyakin, mukaku sudah seperti buah kesukaan si Teme. Dia mengambil sumpit yang kupegang dan melahap isi bentoku.

"Gimana, enak kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Ada tomat," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah? Nani?"

"Kau tambahkan tomat?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak, aku tidak menambahkan apapun," jawabku. Sasuke sepertinya tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Hanya kau berani begini, teme. Yang lain udah babak belur.

"Sokka?" tanyanya. Aku menelan udah. Jarak kami terlalu, dekat. Dengan tanganku yang sedikit bergetar,aku mencoba mendorong wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Iya! Kaa-san tadi yang nyiapin," jawabku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Ayolah Naruto. Kau tidak selemah itukan! Dia mengambil isi bentoku lagi. "Hei, hei, teme, aku juga ingin makan," kataku. Dia melihatku dan memberikan sumpitku.

"Rasanya enak, tapi bukan Kushina Ba-san kan, yang buat?" ujar Sasuke. Huh, lidahmu terlalu sensitif, teme.

Aku melihat Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Kok, kamu tahu, teme?" tanyaku. "Kau kan sudah lama di Suna?" dia tidak menjawab dan hanya terkekeh.

"Hei! Jangan buat aku penasaran!" teriakku.

"Daripada kau mengomel tak jelas, mending kau habiskan bentomu, dobe," katanya memasukkan isi bentoku kedalam mulutku. Yah, cara yang tepat untuk menyumbat mulutku. Aku hanya memasang muka kesal. Dasar kau teme.

"Cobalah untuk makan dengan baik," katanya memegang kepalaku. Wah wah, sudah susah payah aku mengikat rambutku. Aku menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimulutku.

"Teme! Jangan diberantakin!" teriakku. Lagi-lagi dia hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Takut rambutmu rusak?" tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku sudah susah payah mengikatnya." Kataku. "Mengikat rambutku perlu usaha yang besar," gumamku.

"Kau masih tomboy ya" katanya. Dengan tidak sadar aku mengangguk. Rasanya aku menyesal karena sudah memanjangkan rambutku ini, panjang rambutku antara punggung dan pinggangku, cukup panjang kan?

Aku menghabiskan bentoku, kenyang rasanya. Aku membereskan tempat bekalku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang bersandar didinding.

"Ya, sekarang waktunya kekelas," jawabku gembira. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu atap. Tapi, lengan tanganku tertarik, memaksa punggungku sedikit menabrak dinding. "Hei, teme, kau mau ngapain?" tanyaku dengan nada yang datar. Dia menunjukkan smirknya lagi.

"Dobe, kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan?" tanyanya. Aku menelan ludah lagi. Jika dengan Sasuke aku sering menelan ludah.

"E..emang yang m..mana teme?" tanyaku dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menunjukkan smirknya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Yang kukatakan ketika aku berada dibalkonmu, kau masih tak ingat?" aku mencoba berfikir.

"Hei, hei," ujarku saat melihatnya. Sasuke menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidatku, persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan dulu. Jika sedekat ini, aku baru tahu bagaimana wajah mulusnya. Dan aroma mint yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengambil ciuman pertamamu, kau ingat itu?" dan sekali lagi, aku menelan ludah. Dia memperkecil jarak antara kami. Dia juga memengang sebelah tanganku.

"K..kau me..mesum, teme," kataku. Jantungku, berdetak sangat cepat, mukaku juga rasanya sudah sangat merah. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku karena pas dibelakang dinding. Sampai hidung mancungnya menyentuh hidungku. Kami-sama, mengapa jadi begini, padahal ada celah, tapi kok kakiku gak bisa gerak ya.

Kotak bentoku terjatuh, karena tanganku terlalu bergetar untuk memegang kotak itu.

"Kau sudah tahu itu kan, dobe?" oke, memang aku sudah tahu. Jarak kami sangat dekat, yah seperti cerita-cerita yang kubuat, dan seperti yang akan dibilang oleh teme, pasti dia akan mengambil first kissku. Ah! Aku bisa gila, baru juga masuk si teme.

"T..teme, kau ya..kin?" tanyaku. Pasti dia menertawaiku didalam hati karena mukaku yang sangat merah. "Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah punya pacar atau belum, kau juga kan?" kataku yang mungkin bisa dibilang cerewet.

"Kuyakin, kau menungguku," katanya, hembusan nafasnya bisa kurasakan. Kurasakan, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku memejamkan mataku, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Hembusan nafas Sasuke semakin kuat, arggh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari situasi ini?

"Ehem,"

-To Be Continued-

Hola semua...

Arigatou sudah membaca fic gajenya Cha.

Terimakasih untuk semua member SafOnyx lover, karena kalian Cha bersemangat buat publish fic. Cha juga berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang udah nyemangatin buat bikin first ficku ini. Terutama buat my best friend, Hime Yumi Titania aka Tiara-chan yang sering ngasih masukan tentang kelanjutan ficnya cha. Dan juga my Nee-chan, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive, arigatou gozaimasu deh buat mereka. Ahh, Cha bisa gila kalo nginget gimana rasanya waktu mau publish. Aneh sih, tapi barengan ama Yumi-chan, alhamdulillah Cha berhasil, yeey ^o^.

Fic ini, masih prolog sih, belum ada konfliknya kan?. Dan kebanyakan karater Naru-chan, Cha bikin mirip ama Cha –sifatnya doang.

Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yang mau mampir, dan jika tidak keberatan, boleh dong, review :3.

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Dia masih sama. Caranya berbicara masih sama, cuek, datar dan dingin. Rambutnya juga masih sama, berwarna biru donker dan masih seperti chikenbutt, apa dia tidak bosan ya dengan gaya rambutnya. Dan juga satu yang membuatku iri, dari dulu hingga sekarang dia masih lebih tinggi daripada aku. Tapi ada yang mungkin berbeda dari sahabat lamaku ini. Ia lebih mesum daripada yang dulu. Dan pemikirannya sudah lebih dewasa, tidak seperti aku. Raut wajahnya kini tidak unyu dan imut seperti dulu, dia sekarang tampan dan keren. Walaupun senyumnya jarang kudapat, kurasa disekolah ini dia akan mendapat banyak fans apalagi dari cewek. Bukannya aku cemburu dan untuk apa aku cemburu, tapi itu adalah fakta. Seorang siswa dengan tubuh atletis dan tinggi, pintar, wajah menawan dan kaya, siapa yang tak menyukainya kan? Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, yang ingin kukatakan adalah

Selamat datang disekolah barumu, teme. Dan selamat datang lagi dikehidupanku.

.

.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

#Sakura belong to Ikimono Gakari#

This fic belong to 'Cha' Yami no Hime

Genre : Romance, & Friendship

Rate T

Warning : Typo(s), tanda baca berantakan & ide pasaran

_Don't like don't read_

Have enjoy ^_^

_You will always be my moon #chapter 2_

"Naru, gimana udah tenang?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang.

"Yap. Kukira begitu," jawab Naruto. "Airnya dingin banget Hina-chan," kata Naruto memegang kedua pipinya.

"Nah, ayo kita kekelas lagi," ajak Hinata. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. "Naru, bagaimana kalau Iruka-sensei masuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, tinggal bilang aja kita dari toilet. Lagian bel masuk baru bunyi, aku nggak yakin tuh sensei udah datang." Jawab Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi Naru-chan, kurasa Iruka-sensei akan membuat rekor hari ini," ujar Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata heran.

"Rekor?"

"Coba lihat itu," kata Hinata dengan santai menunjuk Iruka yang berjalan kekelas mereka.

"Dia akan berhenti dikelas sebelah," ujar Naruto.

"Nande?" tanya Hinata.

"Disebelah ada Anko-sensei. Lihatkan Hina-chan, dia berhenti disana." Jawab Naruto yang bergantian menunjuk Iruka.

"Kenapa Anko-sensei?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau mau siapa lagi, Hina-chan? Hanya Anko-sensei yang bisa diganggu gugat untuk urusan itu," jawab Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan perutnya. "Masa iya Iruka-sensei mau nyamperin Kurenai-sensei? Ada ada langsung dicegat ama Asuma sensei," lanjut Naruto. Hinata hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Udah, kita cepat kekelas aja. Biar aman," kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan lagi menuju kelas mereka, dengan aman tanpa takut tiba-tiba Iruka memanggil mereka untuk maju kedepan kelas.

"Hei,kalian darimana?" Tanya Ino yang duduk menopang dagu ditempat duduknya.

"Dari toilet," jawab Naruto singkat dan duduk dibangkunya yang berada dibelakang Ino.

"Iruka-sensei kok lama banget sih," keluh Ino.

"Tuh sensei lagi mejeng kekelas sebelah," timpal Naruto.

"Masa?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak percaya? Liat aja disebelah," ujar Naruto enteng. Inopun pergi kedepan kelas melihat apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan Naruto dan Ino dari tempat duduknya disebelah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah dan berbalik menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kau disini teme? Kau tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke.

"Hehe," kata Naruto hanya cengengesan yang dipaksakan. Ia langsung duduk ditempat duduknya –karena sebelumnya ia duduk diatas meja— dan menutup mukanya dengan buku pelajaran yang ia punya. "Huh, Naru kau harus tenang dan jangan pikirkan apa yang teme aneh itu lakukan padamu," gumam Naruto pada dirinya dibalik buku yang ia pegang.

"Dobe, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bukunya yang terbalik.

"Hah? Ah.. tidak apa-apa?" jawab Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya.

'Teme, kau membuatku takut,' batin Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan entengnya membaca buku yang ada diatas mejanya dengan satu tangannya yang menopang dagu.

"Kau takut kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang mesih memperhatikan buku yang ia baca. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan mukanya yang sedikit pucat.

'Dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Kau menelan ludah dan wajahmu pucat," kata Sasuke lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Itu juga karena kau teme," ujar Naruto berdiri dan setengah berteriak.

"Naruto, kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Iruka yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu. Anak-anak kelas 11-3 yang baru menyadari kehadiran Iruka langsung berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka, termasuk Naruto yang langsung duduk sambil cengengesan lima jari dan mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Dengan santai, sensei yang memiliki bekas luka horizontal didaerah batang hidungnya -yang bagi sebagian murid Konoha High School masih misterius kenapa- itu berjalan menuju kursi guru.

"Selamat siang anak-anak," sapa Iruka.

"Selamat siang, sensei." Sapa seluruh murid 11-3 dengan kompak.

"Maaf anak-anak saya datang terlambat karena..."

"Sensei langsung mulai saja," ujar Ino yang duduk paling depan.

"Baiklah Ino. Kita langsung saja mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, semuanya buka buku kalian halaman 79." Perintah Iruka. Semua muridpun langsung membuka halaman yang dimaksud. "Kalian kerjakan latihan bagian A dan B sekaligus langkah-langkahnya." Kata Iruka lagi. Semua murod 11-3 mengerjakan tugas itu dengan tenang kecuali Naruto yang memang tak bisa tenang.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu jawaban soal nomor 13?" tanya Naruto menunjuk soal yang ia maksud dengan buku diatas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu langkahnya Naru-chan,." Jawab Hinata melihat Naruto yang berdiri disamping kirinya.

"Ini gimana ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak tanya dengan Sasuke-san saja Naru?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh iya, udah dua kali aku lupa ada dia. Baiklah, arigatou Hina-chan." Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal fisika itu. Ia duduk dan mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Sasuke.

"Teme, kau tahu cara negerjain nomor 15 ini?" tanya Naruto was-was melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak bisa diganggu saat ini. Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Nggak, kalo aku tahu kan nggak bakal nanya." Jawab Naruto innocent. "Kau pikir aku bisa teme?"

"Dasar kau dobe," gumam Sasuke. Merasa ada sinyal Sasuke ingin menjelaskan soal itu, Naruto mengambil bukunya dan meletakannya di meja Sasuke.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke berdecih. Ia menjelaskan soal itu dengan ringkas, padat dan sulit dimengerti. Namun, penjelasan Sasuke itu bisa dimengerti oleh Uzumaki bungsu disebelah Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa mudah banget, teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena memang mudah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sankyuu teme," Naruto mengembalikan kursinya seperti semula dan mengerjakan soal yang lainnya.

Akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak-anak kelas 11-3 bersorak gembira karena tidak perlu memikirkan soal fisika itu lebih lama.

"Nah anak-anak, latihan itu kerjakan dirumah. Dan pertemuan selanjunya kita ulangan harian fisika yang kedua." Kata Iruka yang merupakan guru fisika kelas 11. "Untuk Naruto, nanti perkenalkan seluruh ruangan sekolah ini kepada Uchiha agar ia tidak tersesat nanti." Kata Iruka lagi. "Semuanya silahkan pulang," Iruka membawa buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas disusul oleh siswa 11-3.

"Teme, kau mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja dobe." Jawab Sasuke, ia berjalan keluar kelas. Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah ikut aku," ujar Naruto bersemangat untuk menjadi pemandu wisata dadakan. Walaupun ia harus bersabar dengan respon teman lamanya yang sangat singkat, tidak jelas dan menyakitkan itu.

"Emm, kita mulai darimana? Dari sejarahnya atau dari sini saja?" tanya Naruto yang berkacak pinggang didepan kelas mereka.

"Kalau dari sejarahnya, bisa besok kita pulang." Jawab Sasuke datar. ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyahut perkataanya.

"Oke, oke. Sekolah ini mempunyai bentuk seperti kotak berlantai tiga yang berlobang ditengahnya, dan kita ada disisi selatan bangunan ini. Itu disana, adalah lapangan futsal outdoor dan lapangan basket outdoor. Disisi barat, itu adalah aula, panjangnya hanya setengah dari panjang lorong ini. Jika disini ada 10 kelas per lantai, disana hanya sepanjang kira-kira 5 kelas yang dijadikan satu perlantai. Kalau dibagian kita semuanya untuk kelas, kalau disisi barat berbeda. Lantai satu untuk pertandingan olahraga indoor, lantai dua biasanya untuk pertemuan murid jika ada sesuatu yang penting, dan lantai tiga hanya untuk rapat para guru." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau tidak kreatif dobe," ujar Sasuke singkat. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dengan tiga sudut siku-siku dipelipisnya.

"Maksudnya apa teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya ada disini." Jawab Sasuke menunjukkan sehelai kertas yang seperti buku petunujuk itu.

"Eh, kau punya itu teme?"

"Ya, Tsunade-senpai yang memberikanku ini," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi kecewa. Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengulur waktu untuk menggodamu," bisik Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludah dengan wajah yang hampir mendekati pucat. Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke agar pemilik rambut raven itu bisa menjauh darinya.

"Teme, kau mau aku bunuh hah?!" teriak Naruto yang menahan semburat merah yang bersemi dikedua pipinya. "Jangan buat aku mengingat kejadian tadi," gumamnya.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan juga mendeathglarenya.

"SASUKE..! Dasar kau teme! Sasuke kau omes..!" teriak Naruto sambil memukuli Sasuke.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Aku akan megambil ciuman pertamamu, kau ingat itu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memegang sebelah tangan Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"K...kau me..mesum teme," kata Naruto terbata-bata yang mungkin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan sebelah tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan juga tangan Sasuke yang lain memegang tembok yang ada dibelakang Naruto yang terkesan menghalangi jalan keluar Naruto. Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

'Mengapa jadi begini? Padahal ada celah, tapi kok kakiku gak bisa gerak ya?' batin Naruto. Kotak bento yang ia pegang pun terjatuh.

"Kau sudah tahu itu kan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"T..teme, kau ya..yakin?"tanya Naruto balik. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah punya pacar atau belum, kau juga kan?" tambah Naruto.

"Kuyakin kau menungguku," bisik Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ehem," kata seseorang yang berdehem didepan pintu atap itu.

Suara itu mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa gemetar Naruto. Sasuke menatap tajam seseorang yang telah mengganggunya sedangkan Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena deheman seseorang itu, ia bisa terbebas dari Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Naruto dan sedikit memberi jarak dengan Naruto.

"Gaara," gumam Naruto ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan iris mata jade dan tato 'ai' dikeningnya itu menatap mereka datar.

"Kalau mau berbuat mesum jangan disini," ujar Gaara. Naruto memungut kotak bentonya yang terjatuh itu. Ia berjalan kearah pintu atap dan melihat iris onyx dan iris jade yang menatapnya.

"Hwaa...! kalian membuatku gila! Terutama kau teme.! Dan kau juga, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Gaara, kau membuatku takut. Teme, kau mengerikan! Kalian semua mengerikan!" Teriak Naruto didepan pintu atap itu. Lalu ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menjauhi kedua cowok yang sukses membuat moodnya berantakan dan dengan mukanya yang seperti kepiting rebus gara-gara ulah Sasuke yang sering ia panggil 'teme' itu. Sampai ia harus menabrak beberapa orang karena ketidakfokusannya melihat jalan.

"Naru-chan, ada apa? Kok kamu kayak orang ketakutan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang mengakhiri nafas terengah-engahnya karena berlari tadi.

"Hina-chan, mereka semua mengerikan," kata Naruto. Hinata mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang ikut bergabung.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Naruto lagi dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sasuke dan Gaara," jawab Naruto. "Ihh.. mereka mengerikan,," gumam Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Emang mereka ngapain kamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain sih, tapi.." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa hehe," jawabnya tersenyum lima jari.

"Kau aneh Naru," ujar Sakura.

**End of flashback...**

* * *

"Teme.." kata Naruto masih memukuli Sasuke, tapi pukulannya kali ini bisa ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan memegang pinggangnya.

"Jika kau memukulku lagi, kau harus membayarnya, dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin dan datar menatap iris safir Naruto.

"B..baiklah. aku takkan memukulimu lagi," kata Naruto membuat huruf V dengan kedua jari tangannya. Tersenyum lima jari hingga matanya hampir hilang.

"Kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke singkat datar dan menyakitkan bagi Naruto karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepas pegangan dipinggang ramping Naruto.

"Ittai..." gumam Naruto yang dengan tidak elitenya jatuh dengan bagian bokong dahulu. "Teme,bantuin berdiri," kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Aduh, nih anak."gumam Naruto. Ia membersihkan bagian belakangnya dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme, kau tidak bawa apa-apa kan? Pulangnya naik sepeda aja yah," pinta Naruto.

"Emang kau bawa sepeda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kemaren ketinggalan gara-gara Dei-nee jemput." Jawab Naruto. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa," kata Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Soalnya terakhir kita ketemu kamu masih goyang naik sepeda," ujar Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu mereka masih kecil.

"Ck, diamlah." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Iya, iya aku diam. Tapi kamu yang bonceng ya,"

"Hn,"

Merekapun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan Naruto yang sesekali menjelaskan tentang ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Teme, kini hari apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Rabu, kenapa?"

"Nggak. Soalnya hari ini jadwalnya klub musik, liatin yuk." Kata Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada disudut lorong lantai satu.

"Dobe, tidak bisa lebih sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh gadis beriris safir itu.

"Gomen, gomen. Soalnya aku sedikit penasaran." Jawab Naruto. Ia berjalan keruangan itu dan melihat tak ada seorangpun yang ada diruangan itu. Naruto memasuki ruangan itu disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak, cuma heran. Kok nggak ada anak klub musik sekarang, kan sekarang jadwal mereka." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau ikut klub musik, dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menggeleng.

"Nggak, aku ikut klub basket. Tapi sering mainin alat musik disini kalau mereka sudah bubar." Jawab Naruto. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengambil gitar yang terletak didekat kursi itu. "Kau mau lihat teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mempersiapkan jarinya di senar gitar itu. "Dengar ya, aku paling bisa lagu ini," kata Naruto lagi. Pertama-tama Uchiha bungsu itu hanya melihat Naruto menunduk menyesuaikan jarinya dengan senar gitar itu. Kemudian ia melihat gadis beriris safir itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Sakura hira hira maiorite ochite... Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimete..._

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa ... Ima mo miete iru yo, sakura maichiru..._

_Densha kara mieta no wa itsuka no omokage ... futari de kayotta haru no oohashi..._

_Sotsugyou no toki ga kite kimi wa machi wo deta ... irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no..._

_Sorezore no michi wo erabi futari wa haru wo oeta.. Sakihokoru mirai wa atahi wo aserasete.._

_Odakyuusen no mado ni futari wa sakura ga utsuru kimi no koe ga ima haru ni kikoete kuru yo..._

_Sakura hira hira maiorite ochite... Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimete..._

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa ... Ima mo miete iru yo, sakura maichiru..._

Lagu itu berhenti ketika Naruto menyudahi permaina gitarnya. Selama ia bernyanyi, ia tidak sadar ia terus diperhatikan oleh Sasuke yang melihatnya sambil berdiri bersandar ke dinding. Apakah Sasuke terpesona dengan alunan lagu yang dimainkan Naruto atau ia terpesona dengan wajah Uzumaki bungsu yang sangat mendalami lagu itu?

"Gimana teme, aku bisa kan," ujar Naruto membanggakan dirinya. Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Lumayan," kata Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Nani? Lumayan?" gumam Naruto. Ia meletakkan gitar berwarna coklat dan bermotif kayu itu ketempat semula. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme, permainan gitarku hanya lumayan? Sudah dua tahun aku mempelajarinya," ujar Naruto tidak terima.

"Diakhir suara gitarmu tidak beraturan, tidak seirama dengan lagunya, ada 3 kunci gitar yang tidak sesuai, dan ditambah suaramu cempreng." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto terbelalak kaget, Sasuke tahu dengan 3 kunci gitar yang selama ini ia ragukan dan suara gitarnya yang terakhir bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau suaranya tidak beraturan.

"Aaa..emang benar sih," gumam Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau terlalu jujur dengan suaraku? kan nggak cempreng-cempreng banget, teme." Kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto, ia hanya terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan di kantong celananya. "Teme, jawab aku," ujar Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya yang diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Suaramu memang cempreng,dobe." Kata Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada disebelah kanannya. Naruto mendengus kesal, ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan dan juga sudah dua kali Sasuke mengatakan suaranya cempreng. Perjalanan mereka kali hanya diisi dengan hening. Karena Naruto yang sebelumnya mengoceh, sekarang membungkam mulutnya karena merajuk.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto ketus. Ia berjalan kearah sepeda yang tinggal satu-satunya terparkir disana. Sepeda gunung berwarna jingga dengan dua benda berbentuk tabung dari besi yang terletak di kedua sisi ban belakang sepeda, biasanya menjadi alat bantu berdiri untuk membonceng.

"Kau didepan, aku berdiri disini." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke hanya memberikan ekspresi datarnya dan menaiki sepeda Naruto itu.

"Kau tidak naik?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiri.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto. Ia memegang bahu Sasuke dan berpijak di setang sepedanya itu. "Ayo kita berangkat," ujar Naruto. Sasuke menggowes sepeda itu sedangkan Naruto yang menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke agar ia tidak terjatuh.

'Rasanya aneh, aku merasakan perasaan aneh jika dekat dengan si teme ini.' Batin Naruto. Ia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya keleher Sasuke.

"Teme, sepedanya goyang tuh," bisik Naruto. Ia tertawa pelan. Sasuke menggoyangkan sepeda itu sehingga sepeda itu menjadi oleng. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dibahu Sasuke.

"Teme, jangan buat jatuh," kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke menghentikan sepeda Naruto dipinggir jalan. Naruto turun begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berat dobe. Sekarang aku yang dibelakang," kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali mendengus kesal. sama saja Sasuke mengatakannya gemuk, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau juga berat, kita jatuh sama-sama," kata Naruto. Iapun mengganti alih posisi Sasuke dan bersiap untuk menggowes sepedanya. " Yap, kau sudah selesai. Kita berangkat sekarang," seru Naruto. Ia menjalankan sepedanya dengan sedikit kesusahan diawal. Ia merutuki dirinya yang ingin bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke, tepi sudahlah ini semua sudah terjadi, pikirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang sedang berdiri dibelakang, ia hanya tersenyum -yang jarang ia perlihatkan- melihat Naruto yang sepertinya mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memboncengnya. Sasuke lalu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan melewati bahu Naruto hingga sebatas bahunya. Ia menopang dagunya ke pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat dipucuk kepalanya.

"Ck, sudah. Perhatikan saja jalanmu." Jawab Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tapi kepalaku sakit teme,"ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak menekan daguku terlalu kuat," kata Sasuke.

'Aneh,kok jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku kan nggak lagi takut atau gugup,' batin Naruto. Ia mengerinyitkan keningnya. 'Mungkin persaanku saja,' batinnya lagi.

"Teme, kalau aku capek kita tukaran lagi ya," ujar Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh "Hn" andalan Sasuke.

"Teme, gimana keadaan Suna, bagus nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sebagus disini," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Gitu ya. Kau sudah punya pacar disana teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

'Ahh, kenapa aku nanyanya kayak gitu?' batin Naruto.

"Ciee teme, cantik nggak?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya memaksakan untuk gembira.

"Dia sangat cantik. Lebih cantik daripada kau, dobe. Dia juga tidak tomboy," jawab Sasuke. Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Baka,"gumam Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terdiam merutuki dirinya. Senyum khas terukir diwajahnya, senyum yang hanya sering ia perlihatkan pada Uzumaki bungsu itu.

'Kalau begitu kenapa kau pulang,' gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia hanya memasang muka masam.

"Kau dobe, sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Dobe, kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke. Narutopun langsung mengerem mendadak membuat tubuh pemilik rambut 'Chikenbutt' itu sedikit terbawa kedepan. Naruto menurunkan kakinya dan menghadap kebelakang.

"Aku cemburu, denganmu? Untuk apa hah?" tanya Naruto. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia turun dari dua pijakan besi itu.

"Jangan buat aku melakukan ini," kata Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aww, teme sakit!" kata Naruto. Ia hanya mendengus kesal. Sasuke melepas cubitannya, ia memegang stang sepeda Naruto.

"Biar aku yang didepan," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menurut dan menggantikan posisi Sasuke 'lagi'.

"Jangan buat oleng kayak tadi," perintah Naruto. Ia memegang bahu Sasuke dan berdiri dipijakan yang ada diban belakang sepedanya. Sasuke menggowes lagi sepeda itu .

"Aku cemburu? Teme, kau jahat." Gumam Naruto. Ia kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Naruto tadi hanya berdecih.

"Teme, kau masih ingat jalan kerumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawabnya yang diartikan oleh Naruto sebagai ya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia berfikir Naruto sudah terlalu _baka _karena pertanyaan aneh yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Rumahmu dimana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Dua blok dari rumahmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nanti aku kerumahmu ya. Akan kukatakan pada tou-san, kaa-san dan nee-chan kalau keluargamu ada disini," kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu nanti," kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak mejawab dan hanya berkonsentrasi dengan arah sepedanya. Sampai ia berbelok di persimpangan jalan. "Hei, hei teme, ini bukan jalan kerumahku," kata Naruto setengah berteriak dan hampir membuat mereka jatuh karena Naruto yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan kerumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto semakin mengoyangkan bahunya dan membuat sepeda itu oleng lagi. "Hei dobe, jangan begitu," kata Sasuke berusaha menstabilkan sepeda itu agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Teme, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit panik karena tidak begitu mengenal wilayah yang sedang mereka lewati itu.

"Diam dan lihat saja," jawab Sasuke. Naruto menurut –walaupun setengah hati. Ia diam dan melihat kemana ia akan dibawa. Akhirnya Sasuke memberhentikan sepeda itu didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terdapat lambang kipas diatasnya.

"Teme, ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto yang telah turun dari sepedanya dan melihat rumah yang megah dihadapannya itu. "Cepet buka teme, aku mau bertemu Oba-san," seru Naruto girang. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ck, baiklah," ujar Sasuke, ia membuka kunci yang ada digerbang itu dan membukanya. "Bawa sepedamu masuk," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto menurut dan membawa sepedanya masuk.

"Oba-san!" teriak Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke masuk kerumah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke memandang Naruto heran. Ketika ia menemui Naruto tadi ekspresi Naruto tidak sebegitunya, pikirnya.

"Dobe, suaramu bisa memecahkan vas bunga itu," kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Jika suaraku seperti itu, siap-siap gendang telingamu pecah," kata Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi teme, Oba-san mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Didapur. Sekalian bawakan jus tomat ya," jawab Sasuke. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke kasal.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu?" kata Naruto. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh? Dimana dapurnya ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia berhenti dan berfikir sejenak. "Ikuti arah yang kau percaya Naru," gumamnya. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu. "Ck, bukan ini yang kucari," desisnya. Naruto kembali kedepan, ketempat dimana ada Sasuke disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Narutopun duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Dapurnya nggak ketemu," jawab Naruto.

"Baka," gumam Sasuke.

"Iya, memang," ujar Naruto ketus. Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Menoleh kearah lain hingga Sasuke bergeser mendekati Naruto.

"Kaa-san lagi pergi belanja," gumam Sasuke dengan tenangnya. Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Teme," rengek Naruto. Ia langsung menoleh kearah lain. "Jahat, jahat, jahat," gumam Naruto. Sasuke berdiri, menatap Naruto yang hampir menangis.

"Ikut aku," ujar Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan dikantongnya.

"Doko e, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck, cepatlah ikut saja," jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Teme, kamarmu masih dilantai satu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Untuk apa seorang perempuan menanyakan kamar laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada datar.

"Aa.. ung.. aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Naruto dengan mukanya yang memerah. "Kalo Itachi-nii juga disini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Emang untuk apa dia sendirian di Suna?"

"Mungkin saja kan dia disana, urusan kantor mungkin," jawab Naruto polos.

"Dobe, kau sok tahu," timpal Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sok tahu, hanya nee-chan aja yang mengharuskanku tahu hal itu,"

"Ck, dasar cewek itu." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Hey, dia nanti akan menjadi kakak iparmu, tahu." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat gadis beriris safir itu menatapnya polos.

"Teme, tatapanmu mengerikan," gumamnya.

"Kakak ipar?"

"Iya kan, jika suatu saat nee-chan dan Itachi-nii nikah," jawab Naruto dengan polos.

"Oh.." jawab Sasuke singkat, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kata 'oh'nya ambigu banget," gumam Naruto. Ia berfikir dan tidak menyadari jika Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Atau jangan-jangan.." gumamnya lagi. Ia masih tetap berdiri mematung. "Aw.. buruk kalau iya,"

"Teme! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah sampai di dapur dahulu.

"Nani?"tanya pemilik rambut raven itu datar –seperti biasa.

"Ahh.. tidak ada," jawab Naruto memegang belakang kepalanya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto aneh. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol jus tomat instan dan menuang jus tomat itu kedalam kelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Teme, kau punya jus jeruk?" tanya Naruto yang melihat isi kulkas itu dari samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mencari minuman favoritnya –lagi.

"Teme, ngambil gelasnya di.. mana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian di dapur itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Uchiha disana. "Hwaa.. teme, kau jahat!" gerutunya.

Masih dengan wajah yang cemberut, Naruto mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan kembali lagi keruang tamu kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Oi dobe, disini." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto berjalan munuju arah Sasuke dan menemukan siempunya suara sedang duduk santai disofa sambil menonton tv dan juga ditemani oleh segelas jus tomat yang ia bawa tadi.

"Enak ya, teme. Main ninggalin aja." Gerutu Naruto yang tengah berkacak pinggang melihat Sasuke.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, dobe." Timpal Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara yang ia tonton.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku," kata Naruto lagi. Ia duduk disebelah Sasuke, menyeruput sedikit jus jeruknya dan meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang? Dengan siapa nak?" tanya seseorang dengan suaranya yang halus dan membuat Naruto dan sauke menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke langung berdiri, mendekati ibunya dan mengambil barang belanjaan ibunya. "Aku pulang bersama Naruto, kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan ibunya itu.

"Naruto?"gumam Mikoto. Ia mendekati sofa didepan televisi itu.

"Oba-san!" Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Mikoto. Dan mukanya yang masam pun sudah berubah manis karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Naruto? Kamu sudah besar ya," kata Mikoto mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Iya dong Ba-san, masa nggak besar-besar sih," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya yang manis. "Iya ba-san, kita duduk aja." Ajak Naruto dan duduk disebelah Mikoto.

"Rambutmu panjang, Naru,nggak mau rambut pendek lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hmm.. mau rambut panjang nih Oba-san. Udah bosan ama rambut pendek. Nggak kayak itu tuh," kata Naruto menyindir dan melihat sinis Sasuke yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Dan ada yang tidak pernah lebih daripada aku, kaa-san." Kata Sasuke.

"Diam kau teme," kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang kembali cemberut. Sasukepun duduk disebelah Naruto. Hanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan celotehan Naruto kepada Kaa-sannya –mungkin.

"Oba-san, kenapa nggak pernah main atau mampir sejak pindah? Si Dei-nee hampir tiap hari ngelamunin Ita-nii. Juga, Naru kangen tahu ama Oba-san."

'Kau tidak pernah bilang itu untukku , dobe'

"Ba-san bukan nggak mau, tapi mau kesini nggak ada yang nemenin. Itachi, sudah sibuk dengan kuliahnya juga dengan kerjaannya dikantor. Kalau Sasuke, dia tidak pernah mau, katanya, dia malas." Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum ramah keibuannya.

"Teme, kau memang jahat ya." Gerutu Naruto melihat Sasuke. Yang dilihat hanya mengabaikan semua gerutuan yang ditujukan olehnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan dirumah?" tanya Mikoto.

"Seperti biasa, tapi tou-san dapet rekan kerja baru, cuma kaa-san yang nggak dapet temen dirumah, jadi kaa-san sering pergi arisan. Kalo nee-chan, selesai kuliah dia lagi nyari kerjaan, katanya sih kalo nggak dapet, baru deh ngungsi ketempat tou-san." Jelas Naruto panjng lebar.

"Yang jadi tetangga baru Naru siapa?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka keluarga yang baik. Ada anak yang seumuran Naru disana, jadi ada temen main dirumah. Jadi Ba-san, kalo di Suna gimana?"

"Yah, seperti itu. Udaranya yang hampir setiap hari panas. Sebentar ya, Naruto. Ba-san siapkan makan siang dulu." Kata Mikoto.

"Perlu Naru bantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah, kau duduk disini saja. Biar kaa-san yang masak atau hasilnya akan hancur." Kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang hampir pergi menyusul Mikoto.

"Teme, aku tidak separah itu kali," kata Naruto. Ia mengambil jus jeruknya yang sudah tidak dingin itu dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Kenyataannya begitu, dobe." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Sasuke yang ia kenal masih menyebalkan seperti dulu, pikirnya.

"Jadi teme, kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Nungguin Kaa-san selesai masak dan makan," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Hei teme, kalau itu aku tahu. Jadi, Oba-san masak, kita ngapain coba?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Terserah kau saja,"jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mencoba berfikir apa yang ia lakukan dengan seorang Uchiha yang aneh itu. Ia menemukan tumpukan majalah dirak bawah meja dan Naruto mengambil tumpukan majalah itu.

"Ada majalah game,"gumam Naruto. Ia mengambil majalah yang bercover anime itu. Membolak-balik halaman majalah itu dan ia hanya menatap halaman demi halaman tanpa membacanya.

"Ck, tidak menarik," gumam Naruto lagi. Ia melihat Sasuke. Ia hanya sibuk menonton berita yang pastinya sangat tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

"Mmm... teme, boleh nanya nggak?" kata Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan acara menontonnya.

"Nggak,"

"Teme, serius,"

"Hn, nani ka?"

"Pacar kamu di Suna gimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang polos dan suara yang ia pelankan.

"Apanya?"

"Bentuknya!"

"Cewek," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melihat Naruto yang sangat tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Teme,ya pastilah cewek. Apa jangan-jangan kamu pernah..." kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan badannya yang ia condongkan kearah Sasuke, sebelah mata yang ia sipitkan, dan telunjuknya yang menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Aku masih normal,dobe." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kirain kamu pernah suka ama cowok," ujar Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu, dobe,"

"Mau dengar lagi, teme. Ayolah masa kamu nggak mau cerita sama temanmu ini," kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memelas dan dengan kitten eyes no jutsunya.

"Ck, baiklah. Dia seseorang yang manis, berambut panjang dan memiliki mata yang indah. Dia sederhana dan tidak tomboy sepertimu. Dia selalu ceria dan itu terlukis dimatanya." Ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto. Gadis Uzumaki itu dengan polosnya membayangkan seseorang yang diceritakan Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyadari jika sahabat lama disebelahnya itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ya, Sasuke menatap Naruto, mata beriris onyxnya itu tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari wajah manis Naruto. Hingga ia menyadari ada gerakan dari mata Naruto yang artinya ia tidak mengkhayal lagi. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, dengan tenang khas keluarga Uchiha dan tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Dia pasti seseorang yang sangat cantik," gumam Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia hanya merutuki Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Hei, teme." Panggil Naruto karena ia merasa terabaikan dengan acara berita yang mengalihkan pandangan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara tentang pasar saham yang ia tonton.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis berambut blonde disebelahnya aneh.

"Namanya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ia dia!"

"Dia, namanya adalah.."

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ayo makan!" teriak Mikoto dari dapur dan mengacaukan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Baik Oba-san!" teriak Naruto. "Ne, teme. Ayo makan." Ajak Naruto. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Secepat itukah dia lupa?" gumam Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mmm..kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh," gumam Naruto. Ia berhenti berjalan dan mulai berfikir. "Entahlah," gumamnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali berjalan hinggamenemukan Mikoto didapur.

"Naruto, Sasuke mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Hmm.. mungkin dia kekamar dulu, ba-san," jawab Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi makan dan melihat makanan yang sudah ada disana.

"Ba-san kapan kerumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm.. ba-san belum bisa pastikan, mungkin malam ini kalau ayah Sasuke dan Itachi pulang cepat," jawab Mikoto dan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Sokka, Naru pasti nungguin ba-san dirumah," ujar Naruto.

"Nah, kalian berdua makan ya," kata Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Ba-san tidak makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, ba-san baru sudah makan," jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengambil sedikit makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Itadakimasu..."

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto`s PoV

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Mikoto ba-san. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku muenutup kaca pintu mobil itu.

"Hah.. aku telat pulang 3 jam, pasti nanti pulang diomelin deh ama Dei-nee," gumamku. Aku melihat Sasuke. Dia sedang konsentrasi dengan acara mengemudinya. Mungkin, dia tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Gunakan saja nama anikiku untuk alasannya." Ujarnya. Ternyata dugaanku salah, ya.

"Hei, dia tidak ada dirumah tadi. Jadi sulit untuk memanipulasi alasan yang begituan," kataku. Sasuke terkekeh. Ia memandangku sebentar danmenatap lurus jalanan dengan keduatangannya yang memegang kemudi mobil.

"Baka," kata Sasuke.

"Teme, berhenti mencaciku dengan sebutan 'baka' mu itu," gumamku kesal. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku mendengar kata itu untuk hari ini.

"Itu benar dobe," timpalnya. Apanya yang benar hah? Benar jika aku baka?

"Katakan namaku saja dia sudah berfikir tentang Itachi, baka." Lanjut Sasuke. Em.. benar juga sih.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu akan berhasil." Gumamku. "Teme, kau akan pergi kan jika ba-san pergi kerumahku?" tanyaku memastikan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia dan ada sesuatu yang sangat lega.

"Tidak,"jawab Sasuke datar dan singkat. Aku terdiam menatapnya, wajah stoicnya tidak berubah.

"Teme, kau harus datang!" kataku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan perutku.

"Baiklah, cerewet,." Kata Sasuke.

Tak terasa mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan sudah sampai rumahku. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya didepan rumahku. Aku keluar dari mobil mewah dan branded ini. Begitu juga Sasuke. Ia berdiri disebelah mobilnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah. Urusannya akan lama jika aku masuk," katanya. Aku ber-oh-ria dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ne, arigatou Teme. Aku masuk dulu," berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk kehalaman rumah. Aku mempercepat langkahku hingga akhirnya entah kenapa aku menghentikan langkahku, mengepal erat tanganku. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dan harus keluar. Aku berbalik, melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana dengan posisi membelakangiku.

Ck, apa ini! Perasaanku bercampur dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku berlari, berlari menuju Sasuke. Dan tak kusadari, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku memeluk Sasuke erat dan membenamkan wajahku dipunggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, teme. Sangat merindukanmu," ujarku. Sasuke berbalik dan ia membalas pelukanku. Ia membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar , dobe. Kau tahu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Aku terisak dan perlahan airmataku turun. Aku melepas tanganku dari punggungnya, dan juga Sasuke. Ia memegang kedua pipiku. Memaksaku mendongak dan melihat iris onyxnya.

"Dan sekarang cepat masuk, cengeng." Katanya menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Sekarang perasaan aneh itu hilang. Biarlah perasaan itu melebur dengan indahnya langit senja ini.

"Baiklah teme. Hati-hati ya," kataku. Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melesat dengan mobilnya.

Aku menyeka airmataku dengan kedua punggung tanganku. Berlari masuk dan menormalkan suaraku yang agak aneh karena menangis tadi.

"Tadaima!"

^SasuFemNaru^

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto memasuki pintu rumahnya. Setelah melepas sepatu ketsnya, ia langsung berlari mencari seseorang dirumahnya.

"Nee-chan, Itachi-nii sudah pulang kesini," ujar Naruto antusias. Berharap ada respon menarik yang ia dapat dari kakak perempuannya yang sedang duduk membaca majalah diruang keluarga.

"Hah?" tanya Deidara menutup majalahnya dan dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya. "Aku tahu itu, baka." Lanjut Deidara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nee-chan, kau jahat sekali. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Itachi memanggil baka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya yang merengek.

"Itu gaya Sasuke, baka." Kata Deidara lagi.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Hei kenapa Sasuke? Kau kan pacarnya Itachi," rengek Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, Naru?" tanya Deidara.

"C..cemburu? untuk apa hah?" tanya Naruto ketus. "Kaa-san mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kaa-san ada didapur." Jawab Deidara.

"Aku tidak menglihkan pembicaraan, tahu." Ujar Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Deidara.

"Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang aneh," gumam Deidara.

"Kaa-san.." panggil Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai didapur.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Kushina yang sedang sibuk memasak. Naruto duduk dibangku meja makan. Ia hanya bisa melihat pungung kaa-sannya karena Kushina yang membelakanginya.

"Mikoto ba-san pindah kesini lagi!" seru Naruto antusias.

"Imouto-chan, sayangnya kaa-san sudah tahu beritanya," kata Deidara yang entah sejak kapan ada didapur. Deidara duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Dei-nee, biarkan aku cerita!" rengek Naruto. Kushina berbalik, ia hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya yang sering bertengkar itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, baka?" tanya Deidara.

"Etto.. umm.. kan, gara-gara nee-chan aku jadi lupa yang ingin kukatakan! Aku pergi saja!" geram Naruto dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Ia menghentakkan kaki pergi dari tempat kakaknya berada.

"Satu kosong, Naru." Teriak Deidara ketika ia mendengar suara tapak kaki adiknya yang menaiki tangga.

"Terserah kau saja!" teriak Naruto yang agak samar terdengar dari dapur. Senyum kemenangan terkulis diwajah Deidara.

"Dei, seharusnya kau biarkan dia cerita," kata Kushina yang masih sibuk dengan supnya.

"Biarin aja kaa-san, memang apa yang dia ceritakan? Paling nggak jauh-jauh dari Sasuke." Kata deidara. Ia mengambil sebuah apel yang ada dikeranjang buah diatas meja. "Lagian, wajah Naruto itu sangat imut ketika dia marah," kata Deidara lagi.

"Kau juga kalau cerita tidak jauh dari Itachi," ujar Kushina. Deidara terdiam dengan mulutnya yang masih menggigit apel yang ia pegang.

"Kaa-san mah. Kalo Naruto itu dijodohkan dengan Sasuke mereka akan cocok, bagaimana kaa-san?" tanya Deidara. Kushina mematikan kompornya. Dan duduk dihadapan Deidara.

"Sasuke dengan Naruto?" tanya Kushina balik. Deidara mengangguk sambil mengunyah apelnya. "Mungkin lebih tepat jika kami menjodohkan, Deidara dan Itachi." Kata kushina dengan senyum jahil dan kedua tangan yang menopang dagunya. Deidara terdiam lagi, wajahnya memanas dan menampakkan jika ia sedang _blushing _berat didepan Kaa-sannya.

"Keh, Kaa-san masih ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Deidara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah siap," jawab Kushina.

"Ya udah," kata Deidara melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur.

"Hei Dei, bagaimana dengan saran Kaa-san tadi?" tanya Kushina setengah berteriak.

"Sudahlah kaa-san, jangan menggodaku begitu." Kata Deidara setengah berteriak juga. Kushina hanya tertawa pelan, anak-anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa rupanya.

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Queen sizenya. Seragam sekolahnya telah ia ganti dengan baju piyama polos berwarna krem favoritnya. Dengan lengan sebatas siku dan celana panjang, itulah alasan kenapa ia suka memakai piyamanya yang satu itu. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin ketika malam.

Rambut blondenya masih basah karena habis mandi, Naruto membiarkan rambutnya kering dengan sendirinya dibanding ia harus mengeringkan dengan hairdryer punya Deidara.

Ia menutup matanyanya pelan. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia masih ingin merutuki Deidara karena mengganggu cerita yang ia juga tidak tahu apa? Tunggu, memang apa yang ingin Naruto ceritakan? Bercerita tentang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dikelasnya dan ingin menciumnya itu? Naruto mungkin tidak akan sepolos itu bercerita apa yang rasakan hari ini, pasti Deidara akan meggodanya lebih parah lagi jika Naruto ingin menceritakannya.

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. Mengingat betapa hari ini berlalu saja sudah membuat _mood_nya membaik. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Memang hari yang mengerikan," gumamnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Memutar lagu dari ponsel flip berwarna birunya itu. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya dan menyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia putar. Hingga lagu itu berhenti dan ponselnya bergetar.

"Heh..ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah panggilan masuk yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi," kata Naruto menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinga kirinya.

"_Hn dobe," _ jawab suara diseberang sana. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. Hanya satu orang yang biasanya memanggilnya begitu.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto. Naruto hanya mendapat dua kata yang paling ia bingung artinya 'Hn'.

"Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" tanya Naruto. Ia berjalan kebalkon kamarnya dan duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Duduk memeluk lututnya mungkin akan lebih baik.

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan sepedamu?" _tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, aku lupa. Siapa suruh mengantarku, kan aku bisa pulang dengan sepedaku. Oh iya, sepedaku masih baik-baik saja kan disana?"

"_Memang siapa yang ingin memainkan sepedamu itu,baka." _Jawab Sasuke. Naruto berdecih.

"Kau hanya menelpon untuk ini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia mendengar helaan nafa.

"_Kau pikir untuk apa," _ jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, walau senyuman itu tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke.

"Yakin hanya itu? Ya sudah, aku tutup telponnya," kata Naruto.

"_Tunggu," _ kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Ia membenamkan wajahnya lututnya yang ia lipat.

"_Mungkin keluargaku takkan datang. Aniki sedang lembur hari ini," _

Semula Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang ingin ia katakan. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagian aku tidak mengaharapkanmu datang," kata Naruto.

"_Yokatta,"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"_Tidak,"_

"Teme,jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"_Bisa kecilkan suaramu!" _

"Ayolah teme, apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

"_Ck, tidak ada apa-apa, baka. Baiklah, aku tutup telponnya,"_

"Nee,Konbanwa Teme,"

"_Konbanwa mo,"_

"Dasar teme aneh," Naruto menutup ponsel flipnya itu. Meletakkannya disebelah ia duduk. Ia lalu melepaskan kalung yang ia pakai selama ini, walaupun Naruto sudah sering menukar talinya karena kependekan. Tapi, ia tidak pernah lupa memakai kenangan dari Sasuke dulu. Ya, kalung berliontin bulan sabit itu memang terpasang dengan anggun dileher jenjang Naruto.

"Keh. Emang dia aneh, kan?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menatap kalung yang ada ditangannya itu. Kemudian ia menatap langit, bulan sabit juga muncul disana.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang, coba. Dan, kenapa dia bilang dia udah punya pacar. Eh, bentar Naru. Kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti kau suka ama Sasuke-teme itu?" Naruto terus mengoceh sendiri sambil menatap langit. Hal yang ia anggap biasa untuk ia lakukan.

"Ah.. tidak tidak. Kau hanya menganggapnya teman kan Naru? Lagian juga dia udah punya pacar. Apa yang kau harapkan? kau mau mengaharapkan teme punya perasaan yang sama? Tapi apa aku suka ama teme itu?" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali memasang kalung kesayangannya itu. Menatap langit yang tanpa awan itu menarik bagi Naruto.

'_Kuyakin, kau menungguku'_ kata itu terus terngiang dipikiran Naruto.

"Teme, apa hanya aku yang menunggumu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap langit. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dipembatas balkon dan meletakkan pipinya disana. "Huh, baka,"

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto`s PoV

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Imouto-chan, cepat bangun!" teriak Dei-nee dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Nee-chan 5 menit lagi yah," kataku masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalku.

"Terserah, kalau kau ingin terlambat," ujar Dei-nee. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi.

"Terlambat?" gumamku. "Ah, kan tambahannya cuma 5 menit," gumamku lagi.

_Drrtt..drrtt..drrttt.._

Aku meraih ponselku dengan panggilan yang sangat mengganggu itu. Kuso, apa dia tidak tau betapa mengantuknya aku?

"Moshi-moshi," kataku dengan suara yang parau dan mata yang masih tertutup.

"_Dobe, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"_ aku membuka mataku dan menyingkap selimut berwarna kuningku.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku bangkit dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurku. Berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku.

"_Cepat siap-siap, aku sudah didepan rumahmu,"_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini? Kau mau mengembalikan sepedaku?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. Kurasa, masih ada bagian nyawaku yang belum berkumpul.

"_Cepat siap-siap atau aku akan datang kekamarmu," _kata Sasuke dingin. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Baiklah, tidak usah repot-repot datang kewilayah otonomku," kataku lagi.

Aku menutup ponsel flipku dan berdiri. Dengan oleng dilangkah pertama, hal yang kulakukan adalah membuka jendela. Agar setidaknya kesadaranku akan berkumpul dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Setelah itu, aku membereskan tempat tidurku dengan cepat. Kemudian aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk peralatan sekolah. Yang pasti, aku akan mendapat kata 'kenapa lama sekali' dari Sasuke nanti.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Ohayou tou-san," kataku saat sampai diruang makan.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto." Kata tou-san sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Naruto," panggil kaa-san.

"Ya kaa-san ada apa?" tanyaku mengambil sepotong roti tawar.

"Sasuke sudah nunggu kamu dari tadi," kata kaa-san. Aku menoleh melihat kaa-san.

"Heh? Sasuke?" tanyaku memastikan. Kaa-san hanya mengangguk. Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku. "Kukira itu cuma mimpi," gumamku. Kulihat tou-san dan kaa-san menatapku sebentar, lalu mereka tertawa.

"Naruto, kau terlalu banyak tidur," kata tou-san. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kaa-san, tou-san," pamitku. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar roti lagi.

"Hati-hati, Naruto" kata kaa-san. Aku tersenyum.

"Baik kaa-san," kataku setengah berteriak. Aku berjalan keruang tamu. Yah, aku menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk disana.

"Sudah lama nunggu, teme?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan memberikan deathglrenya.

"Ayo cepat," kata Sasuke berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ne, teme dimana sepedaku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku membawa sepedamu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tadi kudengar kau membawa sepedaku," jawabku polos. Sasuke mendaratkan jitakan tepat dikepalaku.

"Aww.. ittai, teme" kataku.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, baka." Gerutunya. Aku mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Jadi siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku melihat Sasuke yang tidak menggubris kata-kataku. Ck, dasar kau teme.

"Cepat masuk," perintahnya. Baiklah, aku menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil berwarna silver ini. Duduk dan memakai sabuk pengamanku.

"Teme, kau mau roti?" tawarku menyodorkan roti tawar yang kuambil tadi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Aku menarik lagi tanganku. Dan, suasananya menjadi hening. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusuka.

"Teme, kenapa kau menjamputku?" tanyaku untuk memecah suasana hening. Yang pasti kutahu, si teme ini tak akan memulai percakapan, kan?

"Aku tak mau membawa sepedamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Heh? Doushite?" tanyaku menatap Sasuke.

"Sepedamu itu berat, sama seperti kau, dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar. Aku memberikan tatapan horor kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar kau teme jelek," kataku memukul lengannya dengan kepalan tanganku.

"Ck, kau ini." Sasuke mengelus bagian lengannya yang kupukul. Ng.. separah itukah?

"Teme, sakit ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau masih suka berkelahi?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Heh? Berkelahi? Kau tahu darimana? Dei-nee memberitahumu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kartu as ku yang paling rahasia itu bisa terbongkar?

"Pukulanmu lebih sakit dari pukulan seorang berandalan," jawabnya.

"Teme, jangan kasih tahu kaa-san ya, kumohon." Pintaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yah, mungkin mirip seperti kucing di film pussy in boots itu loh.

"Sudah berapa kali kau berkelahi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm.. untuk dua bulan ini hanya ada satu geng yang menantangku," jawabku dengan wajah polos.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku teme," kataku menghabiskan gigitan terakhir roti tawar tanpa selai ku.

"Kau bisa mengalahkan satu geng, tapi tidak mengalahkanku," ujar Sasuke dengan PeDenya.

"Halah.. sok banget dirimu, teme" ujarku.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Hei, Uchiha. Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Kiba melihat Sasuke yang mungkin hampir melamun. Kiba menatap arah mata Sasuke dan menemukan lima siswi yang sedang berkumpul dimeja yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"Melihat gadis-gadis kelas kita berkumpul, Sasuke?" tanya Sai. "Baiklah, asal jangan lihat gadis berambut blonde milikku," kata Sai. Sasuke menoleh, gadis berambut blonde yang dimaksud Sai adalah dobe nya?

"Blonde?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ino Yamanaka," jawab Sai singkat. Sasuke hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Baiklah Uchiha, akan kuceritakan tentang mereka." Kata Kiba. Kiba ber-dehem.

"Yang pertama, Sakura. Dia dan Ino adalah ratu gosip disekolah ini. Mereka akan tahu gosip terbaru yang belum pernah kau dengar. Sai, pacarmu itu dapat sumber dari mana?" tanya Kiba. Sai hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Sabar Sai. Yang kedua, Ino. Dia pacar Sai dan sahabat Sakura. Kudengar mereka membuat fans club untukkmu, Sas" kata Kiba berbisik. Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Cerita ini tidak terlalu membosankan, pikirnya. "Yang ketiga, Hinata. Hm.. aku tidak tau banyak tentangnya. Dia cewek pemalu yang sangat suka dengan perpustakaan. Dia cukup manis dengan rambut panjangnya."

"Kau menyukainya kan Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga mendengar cerita Kiba walaupun matanya tertutup.

"Ah, diam kau Shika." Gerutu Kiba dengan wajahnya yang samar-samar memerah. "Yang keempat, Ten-ten. Cewek yang selalu bercepol dua itu jago bela diri. Jadi jangan pernah meremehkannya."

"Yang kelima, Naruto. Temen sebangkumu. Dia dan Hinata itu adalah pasangan yuri yang terkenal disekolah. Setiap ada Hinata pasti ada Naruto. Gosipnya mereka pernah.." Sasuke menghentikan ocehan Kiba dengan menjitak kepala Kiba. Good job, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan Kiba berlanjut dengan gosip dobe mu itu.

"...Ittai," Kiba mengelus kepalanya. "Ck, apa-apaan kau," gerutu Kiba.

"Sasuke?" panggil Gaara yang ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Sai yang hanya menjadi penonton dan pendengar setia dari tadi.

"Kenalkan, temanku kecilku dulu." Kata Gaara duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur. "Hei Kiba, ada apa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Gaara melihat kiba masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Dijitak Sasuke," Gaara menahan tawanya.

"Kau bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Cerita tentang pasangan yuri kita, Hinata dengan Naruto." Jawab Kiba. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau menambah jitakannya," ujar Gaara.

"Hei, jangan ikut-ikut menjitakku," geram Kiba.

"Jadi dia masih suka berkelahi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi dia selalu selamat dari panggilan kepala sekolah," jawab Gaara.

"Baka dobe," gumam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, hanya cowok-cowok yang mengetahui itu," ujar Gaara. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak percaya kalau dia sering berkelahi," kata Gaara.

"Wajahnya itu meyakinkan kalau dia hanya gadis lemah," timpal Kiba. "Hanya Hinata yang percaya. Karena setiap selesai berkelahi, naruto selalu kerumah Hinata untuk menyamarkan bekas memar diwajahnya." Kata Kiba.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata yang bercerita," jawab Kiba spontan.

"Kau itu hanya cemburu karena Naruto selalu dekat dengan Hinata." Celetuk Sai.

"Apa-apaan kalian, aku tidak pernah cemburu walaupun sainganku itu cewek" kata Kiba. Semua yang berkumpul dimeja itu memandang satu sama lain. Yah, Kiba membongkar kartu asnya sendiri. "Tapi kalau dekat Hinata, baru kelihatan kalau dia seperti seme sejati," lanjut Kiba lagi. Sasuke menjitak kepala Kiba lagi.

"Kuso, kenapa kau menjitakku lagi?" geram Kiba.

"Ada nyamuk dikepalamu," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Jadi kau melihat Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang membuat Kiba, Sai dan Gaara menatap Sasuke.

"Heh? Cukup aku yang tahu," jawab Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Aku duluan," kata Sasuke. Dengan tangan dikantong celananya, ia berjalan dan banyak membuat siswi-siswi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika ia berjalan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, saingan lamaku."

-End of Chapter 2-

-To Be Continued-

Alhamdulillah.. Akhirnya.. bisa update juga...

Hai minna-san... arigatou udah mau baca fic Cha lagi ^^

Apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic Cha yang gaje ini?

Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san. Gara-gara kemaren sibuk mempersiapkan diri buat UN dan harus hiatus. Kepengennya waktu hiatus sih bisa dapet ide, gitu. Eh ternyata, semua ujian yang Cha lewatin itu ngebikin imajinasi Cha hilang entah kemana. Untunglah, ujian Cha berjalan dengan baik. Udah ujian, Cha mendapat masalah baru. Layar lcd nih notebook rusak, kepaksa deh harus tahan dan sabar dengan layar yang makin menghitam. Ditambah, imajinasi Cha yang belum pulang-pulang. Jadi, jangka hiatusnya jadi lebih lama deh. Sekali lagi, gomennasi minna-san #ojigi sampe lantai.

Setelah bangkit dari hiatus yang cukup panjang, akhirnya imajinasi Cha sudah datang dan bisa bekerja dengan baik –halah, bahasamu.

Hmm.. gimana Chappi 2 nya? Bagus nggak? Ngecewin ya? Cha ngerasa kurang bagus sih –udah minder duluan. Ditambah scane SasuNarunya yang kurang greget. Arghh.. Jadi kepengen pundung ToT

Untuk menebus keterlambatan update, Cha nggak ngurangin banyak wordsnya. Malah, Cha tambahin 1k lagi –bangga lo?- Hm.. untuk tambahan, lagu Sakura yang dinyanyi'in Naru-chan itu penggambaran feelingnya Naru-chan waktu ditinggal ama Sasu. Walaupun rasanya sekarang lagunya harus beda lagi, masa iya sih si Naru menggalau mulu, kan si teme tercinta udah come back #dideathglre naru..

Ya udah kicauan Cha cukup batas ini aja. Cha janji nanti bikin scane SasuNaru yang lebih dari ini, yah romancenya disimpan buat chappi selanjutnya aja deh #ditimpuk sapu..

Balasan review? Yang punya akun cek PM nya deh.. yang nggak punya cekidot yuk..

Reverie: arigatou udah review Reverie-san. arigatou juga udah nyemangatin. mind to review again?

Guest : arigatou udah review guest-san, nih udah lanjut. mind to review again?

* * *

Hah.. baiklah, ini saatnya berhenti berkicau nisa, udah kepanjangan tahu..

Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yang mau mampir. Mind to review minna-san? Kritik dan saran? Hayo.. tinggalkan jejak minna di kolom review..

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hiks.. aku tak mau disini lagi, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Bawa aku pergi.. hiks"

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau disini, aku mau pindah!"

"Huh ... Masalah apa lagi?"

"Mereka tidak peduli denganku, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku anak mereka atau bukan. Yang penting aku mau pergi dari sini. Hiks.. hiks.."

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bantu aku,"

"Ck, baiklah. Akan kuberitahu tou-san dan kaa-san,"

"Hiks.. hiks.. arigatou,"

"Simpan saja untuk nanti."

"Aku akan menelponmu jika sudah sampai,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic © 'Cha' Yami no Hime**

**Genre : Romance, & Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, slight KibaHina**

**Warning : AU,Typo(s), FemNaru, tanda baca berantakan & ide pasaran**

_**Don't like don't read**_

**Have enjoy ^_^**

_**You will always be My Moon #chapter 3**_

Naruto`s PoV

"Ne teme, nomor ini bagaimana?" tanyaku menyodorkan buku fisika tepat diwajahnya. Kulihat Sasuke berdecih sebal dan menurunkan buku itu. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menunjuk nomor soal yang ada diantara banyak soal yang seketika membuat kepalaku pusing. Nomor 13, hm aku sedikit berasa aneh dengan angka itu.

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya,"jawabnya datar. Mata onyxnya menatapku aneh. Selalu begitu, dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang dibilang Sasuke. Dan setelah beberapa saat memikirkannya, akhirnya aku ingat itu.

"Masa iya teme, kamu udah ngejelasinnya?" tanyaku dengan tanganku yang menopang dagu. "Aw.. panas.." gumamku memegang sikut tangan sebelah kiriku. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja. Meja ini panas. Ya iyalah, udah dipanasin sama matahari jadi dapet jatah panasnya aja deh.

Sekarang, aku dan Sasuke sedang belajar dibalkon kamarku. Memang balkonku tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk memuat meja kecil yang cukup panjang untuk kami belajar. Sedangkan kami duduk dilantai ubin yang mulai memanas akibat sinar matahari. Sekarang hari udah mulai sore, membertkan otak dengan soal fisika, huh menyebalkan.

"Baka," kata Sasuke yang mungkin bergumam. Aku menatap cowok yang sedang duduku persis disebelahku dengan tajam. Memang kemampuanku kadang-kadang dibawah rata-rata untuk akademik, tetapi dia terlalu jujur sehingga aku sudah muak mendengar kata itu.

"Aku menjelaskannya waktu hari pertamaku masuk," lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memijit batang hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sedang pusing, tuan?

"Bukan ngejelasin yang ini?" tanyaku menunjuk soal nomor 15. Sasuke membuka matanya dan memindahkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang batang hidungnya yang mancung menjadi penopang dagunya, apa-apaan itu, ikut-ikutan.. tapi kau kumaafkan karena aku tidak menopang dagu lagi.

"Kau bertanya nomor 13, nona. Bukan 15," kata Sasuke yang sepertinya akan memakanku. Em,, perumpamaan yang mengerikan.

"Oh.. berarti waktu itu aku salah teme. Maksudku yang nomor 15, hehe" balasku dengan senyum rubahku yang sering dibilang author manis dan dengan innocent sambil menggaruk pelipis kananku.

"Ck, terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kejendela kamarku yang mungkin hampir sebesar pintu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Teme,ajarkan aku," rengekku ketika Sasuke yang hanya menatapku bosan.

"Malas,"

"Ayolah teme," kataku menatap wajahnya. Aku mengenggam kerah kemejanya dan menariknya agar badannya bergerak dan menatapku juga.

"Nggak mempan," kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya –dari suara dan tatapannya.

"Teme ayolah," kataku menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Biasanya, Dei-nee tidak akan menang dengan jurusku yang satu ini, tetapi kalau Sasuke? Aku meragukannya.

"Ck, baiklah. Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Sasuke menepis tanganku yang ada dikerah kemejanya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan tersenyum lebar. Yap, sudah kuduga ini berhasil.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Aku tidak memandang coretan yang ia buat dibukuku, aku menatap wajah datarnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang menopang dagu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Dia emang kayak tembok. Selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya, dobe" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya sadar jika aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau tahu teme, sifatmu tidak berubah. Tetap datar seperti dulu malahan lebih daripada yang dulu." Kataku. Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku fisika yang ada dihadapan kami.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan membuat mataku menyipit.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi. Aku melihat Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya melihatku.

"Tetap sama, baka." Jawabnya menekan kata baka.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu omes," kataku tidak terima. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Diatap, tangga dan barusan," jawab Sasuke. Sepertinya dia bosan melihat buku dan beralih menatapku, walaupun harus sedikit menoleh.

"Aaa~ itu kan hanya contoh," kataku mencoba mencari alasan. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku sebentar kearah langit yang biru.

"Jadi, kenapa kau sering keruang musik?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menatapku dengan serius.

"Heh? Teme, sejak kapan kau jadi 'ingin tahu' semuanya?" tanyaku mengerutkan keningku dan menatap pemuda berambut raven dan mencuat-cuat melawan gravitasi itu lekat-lekat.

"Sejak kau menarikku kesana, dan ketika kau mengintip dari jendela, kemaren." Jawab Sasuke datar. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dan mengigit bawah bibirku.

"Masih mencoba mengelak?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak bersalahnya dan mencubit pipiku.

"I..itu karena aku mengincar gitar disana. Gitar yang sering dimainkan Gaara. Ahh.. aku iri dengannya, kenapa dia mendapat gitar itu terus-terusan. Aku juga mau make gitar bergaya klasik itu, suaranya itu sesuai banget," kataku panjang lebar seakan menumpahkan semua yang kusembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatku. "Intinya, aku mengincar gitarnya Gaara," gumamku memegang kedua pipiku. Aku tehenyak dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Nande, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya menikmati acara curcolku.

"Ah.. nandemonai.." jawabku tersenyum. Aku menelan ludahku, aku tak ingin Sasuke berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang yang tadi. Aku memalingkan wajahku, memejamkan mataku dan berfikir.

"Itu hanya gitar biasa," kata Sasuke.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menoleh kearah Sasuke."Hei, itu bukan gitar bi-"

Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima..

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika Sasuke menarik daguku dan... menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sasuke melepaskan kecupan singkat itu dan menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dariku.

Aku masih terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan selain benafas. Itu sudah membuatku cukup shock.

".. Satu, dua, tiga," aku mendengar Sasuke berhitung sebelum aku benar-benar sadar apa yang teme-mesum itu lakukan.

"Kyaa! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakuakan!" teriakku dengan suaraku yang cempreng dan menggema membuat Sasuke memegang kedua telinganya. Sedangkan aku menggenggam erat kerah kemeja dengan kancing terlepas dan menampakkan kaos yang ia pakai.

"Pengorbananku satu bulan,. Lagian salahkan Gaara kenapa dia mengganggu kita waktu itu," aku mengguncang-guncang kerah kemejanya hingga kepalanya harus maju mundur karenaku.

"Sasuke! kau itu sudah tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata lagi! Kau itu sudah terlalu mengerikan!" geramku. Sasuke melepaskan tanganku dikerahnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku membuka mataku –yang sebelumnya tertutup dan melihat Sasuke yang memandangku dengan errr.. aku tidak tahu itu tatapan apa.

"Diam atau aku akan melakukannya lagi. Lebih parah." ancam Sasuke dengan seringaiannya dan suaranya yang bisa membuatku merinding disko, itu sangat mengerikan. Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah, tidak ingin berkomentar banyak. "Ambilkan aku jus tomat," katanya melonggarkan pegangannya. Persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu, aku dengan cepat berdiri dan kabur dari Sasuke-teme yang mesum itu. Memang aku seharusnya berhati-hati dengannya. Hah.. first-kissku yang malang, kenapa malah Sasuke-teme itu yang mengambilnya.

^SasuFemNaru^

Normal PoV

"Sudah kuduga hari ini nggak bakalan bagus," gumam Naruto yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada ditaman. Kedua tangannya memegang eskrim _cone_ yang ia beli dan mata beriris safirnya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kelangit, hampir seluruh sisi langit yang bisa dilihatnya. Sore yang cukup dingin dan berawan.

"Untung saja tadi aku memakai jaket," gumamnya lagi. Merasa tak ada yang menarik lagi dilangit, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia terus memakan eskrim vanilla dan strawbery yang sedang ia pegang, memakan roti yang ada disekeliling eskrim itu jika ia bosan. Kepalanya dengan reflek bergerak ketika suara dari headset yang ada dikedua telinganya terasa asik untuknya. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah membosankan bagi Naruto karena ia mendapat yang ia inginkan –eskrim dan mendengar lagu.

"Ehem," suara seseorang sebaya Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Naruto tidak menyadari seseorang yang ber-dehem menandakan keberadaannya. Kegiatannya mengkhayal dan dengan telinga yang tersumbat dengan headset berwarna putih, apalagi ketika separuh tubuh Naruto yang ia sandarkan dipahanya dan dengan pandangan Naruto yang kebawah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tuli

Seseorang berambut merah dan bertato 'ai' itu tidak membuka suara lagi, ia sibuk melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri. Sesekali ia mendengar Naruto bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengar dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyikut lengan Naruto.

'Ck, kenapa harus ada yang iseng sih?' batin Naruto yang masih belum menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah cukup lama duduk disebelahnya. Naruto menoleh dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah pemuda itu lagi.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Gaara terkekeh melihat Naruto yang seperti anak kecil dengan banyak bekas eskrim di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Ini kan tempat umum. Ne Naru-chan, bibirmu." Kata Gaara menunjuk bibir Naruto.

"Hah, haruskah terulang lagi?" gumam Naruto. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak isi kantong jaketnya dan mengambil sehelai tisu. Ia membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan pandangannya yang keatas.

"Sudah bersih?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan membersihkan sisa eskrim terakhir dengan ibu jarinya. "Hei, apa-apaan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba horor. Gaara mengambil tangannya dan bertingkah seperti tak ada yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak ikut klub musik?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menatap Gaara sambil memakan eskrimnya.

"Nani? Klub musik?" tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah tak tahu apa-apanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau sering memainkan alat musik di ruangan musik," Naruto melepas sebelah headsetnya.

"K..Kau tahu dari mana, Gaara? Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tahu, permainan gitarmu itu bagus," kata Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya karena setidaknya Gaara yang pertama memujinya dalam hal musik.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar kau bernyanyi sebulan yang lalu," jawab Gaara dengan santai. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang belakang kepalanya. Naruto menelan ludah, Gaara tahu lagu yang selama ini hanya ia nyanyikan dirumah dan itu karena Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Aku hanya pemula," kata Naruto melepas sebelah headsetnya lagi dan memasukkan kedalam kantong jaketnya lagi.

"Jadi kenapa nggak pernah berminat masuk?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan kembali memakan eskrimnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Belum ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kenapa? Anak tahun ketiga yang terlihat menyeramkan?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Ya enggak lah, lagian kan anak tahun ketiga udah sibuk dengan kelulusan mereka,"

"Jadi?"

"Ne Gaara, aku bingung mau jawabnya kayak gimana. Hum.. kurasa tidakk bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata." Jawab Naruto tanpa melepas senyum yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksa," ujar Gaara.

'Ternyata dia lebih menyenangkan daripada yang aku pikir,'

"Kenapa dingin-dingin seperti ini makan eskrim?" tanya Gaara membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Aku suka eskrim, mungkin karena itu." Jawab Naruto. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa jawaban Naruto bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Naruto hanya menatap eskrimnya yang hampir habis. "Habis uang jajanku sisanya terlalu banyak untuk ditabung. Jadi, beli eskrim sebungkus saja kurasa bukan hal yang boros," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Begitu," gumam Gaara. Ia melihat Naruto yang mengangguk menghabiskan eskrimnya. Satu gigitan terakhir dan eskrim _cone_ Naruto itu akan habis.

"Gaara, aku pulang duluan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia berdiri dan mengenakan topi yang ada dibelakang jaket berwarna hijau mudanya.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Gaara yang ikut berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Bentar," kata Naruto memegang tangan Gaara. Mata beriris sfirnya tertuju kepada dua orang yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka. Naruto kembali duduk dan juga Gaara karena sebelah tangannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara melihat Naruto yang begitu serius dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengikuti arah ekor mata Naruto. Disana ada dua orang yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Memang jaraknya cukup jauh, tetapi mungkin Naruto bisa mengenali siapa orang yang dilihatnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang seperti pantat ayam dan seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde pucat sepunggung –hanya warna rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda dari Naruto- dengan kepalanya dibahu sang cowok .

"Itu bukannya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang menoleh melihat Gaara.

"Ya sepertinya," jawab Gaara. Naruto menghela nafas melihat kedua orang itu lagi. Satunya Sasuke yang satunya lagi, siapa? Batin Naruto.

"Tapi yang disebelahnya siapa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Berharap ia bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu dari kejauhan. "Sejak kapan Mikoto ba-san mengganti warna rambutnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara yang sedari tadi mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Naruto, itu tidak mungkin ibunya Sasuke," kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi siapa dong?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya, karena terlalu fokus melihat objek yang jaraknya jauh membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Kenapa terlalu difikirkan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara lagi.

"Iya ya." Kata Naruto menatap Gaara dengan wajah _innocent_ nya. "Hah, kapan aku menjadi kepo sepeti ini?" gumam Naruto. Ia menatap jam berwarna putih yang ada ditangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah jam 5 lewat 30 menit, sudah terlalu sore untuknya jika masih ada disini.

"Aku pulang dulu, Gaara," kata Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang _hotpant_nya.

"Pulang bareng?" tawar Gaara. Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Daripada ia akhirnya jalan sendirian, pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto tersenyum simpul. Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"Iya!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari temang berambut merahnya.

"Yang tadi itu mungkin pacarnya Sasuke," kata Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jadi dari tadi kau memikirkan itu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku takkan berhenti sebelum mengingatnya. Soalnya aku penasaran. Aku baru ingat kalau Sasuke pernah memberitahuku tentang ciri-ciri pacarnya," jawab Naruto.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Gaara singkat. Naruto meletakkan telunjuk didagunya, iris matanya bergerak keatas memandakan jika ia sedang berfikir.

"Kata Sasuke pacarnya itu berambut panjang, tidak tomboy dan ceria," jelas Naruto. Gaara hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh begitu," Gaara hanya ber-oh-ria sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannyakepada jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Ne Gaara, kau masih ingat kita sering berkelahi waktu masih di Sekolah Dasar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku masih mengingatnya," jawab Gaara. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana mereka dulu waktu masih kecil.

"Hah, kau hanya sekali melawanku dulu. Kau sering melawan Sasuke, dan aku hanya melawan teman-temanmu," ujar Naruto dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Kenapa Gaara?"

"Aku hanya berfikir kalau kau dan aku bukan lawan yang sebanding," jawab Gaara.

"Emang benar sih, hehe" kata Naruto menggaruk topi jaket yang ia kenakan dikepalanya itu. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau berkelahi lagi semenjak kita masuk SMP?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan dibilang pengecut jika melawan seorang gadis," jawab Gaara.

"Alasan yang bisa diterima," gumam Naruto. 'Tapi kenapa banyak sekali pengecut diluar sana?' batin Naruto. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur berakhir, cepat sekali," gumam Gaara. Naruto mengangguk dan terus menggosok telapak tangannya.

"Melewati musim gugur dengan cepat, dan.. Aku hanya ingin cepat melihat salju turun," kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum memandang langit.

"Ya, itu memang pemandangan yang bagus,"

^SasuFemNaru^

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei lama sekali sih datangnya," gerutu Ino yang duduk didepan bangku Naruto.

"Bukannya ada anak baru yang datang kesini?" kata Sakura yang merupakan teman sebangku Ino. Sakura duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Masa? Aku baru tahu," kata Naruto yang ikut mengobrol bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Katanya sih begitu, dengar-dengar dia masuk kelas kita loh," kata Sakura lagi. Ino memutar posisi duduknya. Menghadap kebelang dimana Naruto dan Sakura bercerita.

"Dia cewek ato cowok?" tanya Ino. Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalian maunya cewek ato cowok?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Cewek," kata Naruto antusias.

"Cowok" jawab Ino santai.

"Kau ini Ino, padahal kau sudah punya Sai," gerutu Sakura.

"Ya tidak apa-apa kan. Aku ingin dia cemburu. Seru lho.." kata Ino membuat Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop seketika. Dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka mendengus sebal.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, itu ada Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto. Sakura dan Ino langsung membalikkan tubuh mereka, sedangkan Naruto bersiap-siap dengan headset dan mp3 playernya. Sayang kalau buang-buang baterai ponsel, pikir Naruto.

"Ohayou anak-anak," sapa Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya –dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Ohayou sensei," sapa murid 11-3 dengan kompak. walaupun banyak yang sebenarnya nggak niat balas sapaan sensei yang hobinya baca buku icha-icha paradise ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, dia mungkin agak terlambat," kata Kakashi yang belum mendapat tanda-tanda murid barunya didepan pintu.

'Hah, palingan lama kelarnya,' batin Naruto. Ia memasang headset berwarna putihnya dan memaksimalkan volumenya. Ia hanya melihat semua teman-temannya sibuk berbisik tetapi tidak tahu kenapa.

Tak lama berselang, tanda-tanda murid baru itu muncul. Kakashi mempersilahkannya masuk dan seketika, semua murid dikelas menjadi heboh.

"Ini dia, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi. Siswi yang membuat heboh hampir semua orang dikelas itu mengangguk dan tersenyum takut-takut.

"Hajimemashita, atashi wa Shion desu." Katanya sambil berojigi. "Aku pindahan dari Suna, karena orangtuaku sibuk disana, aku memutuskan pindah kesini. Mohon bantuannya," kata Shion lagi sambil tersenyum. Semua menjadi heboh lagi. Suna,sepertinya mereka kenal.

"Ne teme,siapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Shion dari tempat duduknya.

"Shion," jawab Sasuke.

"Heh?" Naruto melepas sebelah headsetnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Shion," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya melihat Shion yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas dan kembali memasang headsetnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi. Banyak yang mengangkat tangan dan Shion hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Akhirnya Kakashi menunjuk Sakura yang sepertinya terlalu antusias untuk bertanya.

"Kau dari Suna?" tanya Sakura. Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan ..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berbalik menoleh Sasuke yang duduk dibelakangnya. Seolah mempunyai kontak batin dengan Sakura, banyak dari siswa kelas 11-3 itu ikut menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Siapa? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Shion dengan innocentnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," gumam Sasuke yang sedang menopang dagu melihat Shion yang berdiri didepan kelas. Mengabaikan pandangan sisi kelas kepadanya

"Ciee..." sorak seluruh siswa yang bisa dibilang memekakkan telinga. Naruto tersentak dan melepas sebelah headsetnya lagi.

"Nande, teme?" tanya Naruto karena berhasil mendengar sorakan yang lebih besar daripada volume mp3 playernya.

"Perkenalannya sudah selesai," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengindikkan bahu dan tak ingin membka suara lagi. Ia melepas semua headsetnya dan mematikan mp3 payernya, memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan duduk menghadap kedepan. Siswi baru itu tidak menghabiskan waktu lama, pikir Naruto.

"Nah Shion, kau bisa duduk dengan Shikamaru,"

^SasuFemNaru^

"Ne Sasuke-kun ayo kekantin," ajak seorang siswi berambut blonde yang berdiri disebelah bangku Sasuke. ia terus menarik-narik tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Ck, baiklah." Kata Sasuke pasrah menuruti permintaan siswi yang ada disebelahnya. Siswi itu tersnyum riang dan menarik Sasuke lagi keluar kelas.

"Hah.. aku cemburu," kata Sakura yang mendengar dan melihat jelas Sasuke dan Shion tadi.

"Mereka serasi ya," kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa dia pacarnya Sasuke?"tanya Ten-ten yang ikut mengobrol bersama mereka. Ia duduk disebelah Naruto, tepatnya dibangku Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Ten-ten menyikut lengan Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan langsung melepas kedua headset ia pasang lagi karena pelajaran yang membosankan. Itu lebih baik daripada tidur,pikir Naruto.

"Hah? Nani?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendengar jelas apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan tadi.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Ten-ten lagi. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan berfikir topik terdekat dengan pertanyaan Ten-ten.

"Ya sebenarnya," kata Naruto. Ia memandang papan tulis yang sudah banyak coretan didepan kelas. "Aku tidak tahu kalo Sasuke itu—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Kiba yang sudah berdiri didekat mereka. "Hei Kiba, mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto ketus. Ya karena gosip Naruto itu yurian dengan Hinata berasal dari siswa yang mempunyai tato segitiga merah yang terbalik dikedua pipinya ini.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba dengan senyum manisnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku pinjam Mp3 playermu," kata Kiba merampas benda kotak berukuran kecil yang digenggam Naruto, lengkap dengan headset yang sudah terpasang disana.

"Kiba! Kembalikan headsetku!" teriak Naruto yang memekakkan telinga ketika ia melihat Kiba yang dengan tidak bersalahnya berlari setelah merampas mp3 player Naruto. Ia berdiri dan langsung berlari mengejar Kiba, tidak memperdulikan Sakura Ino dan Ten-ten yang langsung sweatdrop ketika Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Naruto dan Kiba yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dia memang aneh," kata Sakura. Ino dan Ten-ten mengangguk menyetujui. Naruto, teman mereka yang sudah tidak tergambar dengan kata-kata untuk keanehannya.

"Hei Kiba kembalikan headsetku!" teriak Naruto yang menggema disepanjang koridor kelas 11. Banyak teman-teman Naruto yang memandang Naruto aneh. Berlari mengejar Kiba dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, itu berbahaya ditempat yang ramai.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tidak menemukan Kiba lagi dibelokan koridor itu. Naruto mengambil nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Cukup capek mengejar Kiba yang notebene adalah atlit lri itu.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Awas kau Kiba!" geramnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Naruto berdiri bersandar ditembok kelas. Sekarang apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Mencari jejak Kiba atau pergi kekantin untuk makan? Naruto berfikir sejenak kemana ia akan pergi sekarang, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin. Membeli minuman sangat cocok untuk saat ini. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga seolah melupakan masalahnya tentang Kiba. Selagi sekolah masih belum membunyikan bel pulang, mudah untuk mencari Kiba, pikirnya.

"Ne, kau Naruto kan?" tanya Shion yang berjalan berpapasan dengan Naruto. Karena sudah melewati Shion, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat Shion yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Ya. Engg.. Shion-chan kan?" tanya Naruto balik menunjuk Shion. Shion mengangguk. "Ah gomen, aku hampir lupa namamu, aku tidak tahu namamu jika teme tidak memberitahuku tadi," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Teme?" tanya Shion heran. Naruto mengangguk dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Panggilan yang unik, Sasuke-kun," kata Shion tersenyum melihat Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kedua gadis yang hanya berbeda warna mata ini.

'Sasuke-kun? Mereka mesra sekali' batin Naruto heran melihat Shion yang memeluk erat lengan Sasuke. Ia memicingkan matanya sebentar dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak mendengar banyak pagi tadi. Bisa cerita kenapa pagi tadi dikelas sangat heboh?" tanya Naruto. Shion tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sih kenapa," kata Shion balik. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

Shion mengeratkan pegangannya dilengan Sasuke sedangkan siempunya tangan tetap seperti kebiasaannya, bersikap datar khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Hei Naruto," sela Gaara yang merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan menatap heran Gaara.

"Hei juga, kenapa kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang melupakan –lagi pembicaraannya dengan Shion.

"Ah, Naruto-chan. Dia pacarmu?" tanya Shion. Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shion. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sedikit tersentak kaget, itu juga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"T..tidak kok," elak Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan siswi yang belum ia tahu namanya itu.

"Kalo tidak, itu.." Shion menunjuk tangan Gaara yang ada dipinggang Naruto. Naruto menunduk mengikuti arah tangan Shion dan tada.. dia baru menyadari ada tangan kekar yang ada dipinggangnya. Naruto menatap tajam Gaara yang sudah mengambil kembali tangannya.

"Kau bilang mau keperpustakaan, ayo cepat" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Shion dan berjalan melewati Naruto dan Gaara. Dibalik wajah datarnya tersirat sedikit, amarah.

"Jaa ne," Shion menatap Gaara dan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Shion dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan dahulu.

"Untuk sekarang belum," kata Gaara setangah berteriak. Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam Gaara.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Mau keatap?" ajak Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto tidak sempat menjawab karena tangannya yang sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh Gaara. Terpaksa ia harus menurut sekarang.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Hei Gaara, yang tadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Ia berdiri dipembatas atap. Meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pembatas atap itu dan menatap Gaara yang ada dihadapannya untuk meminta jawaban.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Gaara," protes Naruto.

"Aku harus menjawabnya bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Naruto berdecih dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Abaikan saja," kata Naruto ketus.

"Gomen ne, tadi aku berbuat lancang," ujar Gaara. Naruto menatap Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan kumaafkan, tapi traktir aku ramen," pinta Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya dan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V didepan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, hime" kata Gaara mencubit pipi Naruto. Naruto tersentak, panggilan yang sangat aneh, pikir Naruto.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan mencubit pipiku. Sakit tahu," gerutu Naruto membuat Gaara melepaskan cubitannya.

^SasuFemNaru^

Bel pulang berbunyi. Salah satu yang ditunggu oleh para siswa selain kata libur. Menguras otak dari pagi hingga menjelang petang itu sangat melelahkan. Mendengar bel pulang saja sudah bisa meringankan kelelahan mereka.

"Ne, Naru-chan kamu beneran suka kan ama Sasuke," ujar Ino. Naruto yang berada disamping Ino hanya menatap Ino aneh.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto. Haruskah diintrogasi saat seperti ini? Pikir Naruto.

"Kau yang bilang tadi," jawab Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Heh? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," Naruto semakin memandang teman-temannya aneh.

"Waktu kutanya apa kau cemburu, kau jawab iya," timpal Ten-ten yang memajukn posisinya berjalan. Naruto berfikir dan tersenyum.

"Oh yang itu, aku bilang aku cemburu kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten mengangguk. "Itu karena aku cemburu majalah gamenya Sasuke itu banyak sekali. Apalagi koleksi animenya. Aku tidak percaya dia suka anime," jelas Naruto. Semua teman-temannya menatap Naruto tajam. "Doushite?"

"Jadi kau berfikir begitu?" tanya Ino yang menahan amarahnya.

"Ya, emang kalian bicara apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kami bilang, tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Shion," jawab Ten-ten yang sepertinya sudah sweatdrop duluan.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanya Naruto. Semuanya makin menajamkan tatapan mereka, seakan mereka akan menghabisi Naruto saat itu juga.

"Kesimpulan sementara," jawab Sakura. Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria dan menatap langkah kakinya.

"Jadi apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang raut wajah yang sangat sedih. Ketiga temannya pun merasa besalah sudah bertanya hal itu. Setidaknya dengan melihat raut wajah Naruto, semuanya sudah membayangkan perasaan Naruto.

"Enggak," kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan mengangkat satu tangannya membentuk simbol damai. "Ya sudah aku duluan ya, jaa ne" Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari kecil menjauhi ketiga temannya yang sangat kesal padanya.

"Dasar bocah itu," geram Ten-ten menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Naru-chan, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Shion yang berada didalam mobil. Mobil yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal itu menepi kepinggir jalan tepat dimana Naruto berjalan.

"Heh? Pulang bareng?" tanya Naruto balik. Shion mengangguk dari pintu mobil yang kacanya terbuka itu. Naruto sedikit menimbang-nimbang mengatakan iya atau tidak.

"Em..baiklah aku iku–"

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang memanggilnya.

"Ramen," gumam Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Ne, gomen teme, Shion-chan. aku tidak bisa bareng,"tolak Naruto dengan halus.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, jaa ne" kata Shion. Mobil itu melaju lagi dengan kecepatan yang sedang dijalanan.

"Huah.. dia manis sekali," gumam Shion. Sasuke melirik Shion sebentar.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Naruto-chan. Wajahnya sangat imut," kata Shion lagi.

"Ck, dia itu aneh. Sama seperti kau," ucap Sasuke.

"Ahh~ Kau manis sekali, Sasuke-kun"

"Itu bukan pujian,"timpal Sasuke dingin. Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi dia juga manis, aku akan _booking _dia," gumamnya dengan senyum tipis yang menyerupai seringaian. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal, kenapa ada dua orang aneh yang mengikuti alur ceritanya, pikir Sasuke.

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto`s PoV

Perjalanan yang hening, itulah yang kualami sekarang. Sehabis pulang dari kedai ramen, kami –aku dan Gaara, hanya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Belum ada yang ingin membuka suara.

"Ternyata makanmu banyak ya, Naruto." Kata Gaara memecah keheningan. Aku hanya cengengesan mendengarnya. Aku seorang maniak ramen, ingat itu. "Tapi jika melihat badanmu, memang sulit dipercaya," kata Gaara lagi.

"Yah, itulah aku. Aku hanya banyak makan ramen. Dan hanya makan sedikit nasi, jadinya beginilah tubuhku. Mungil," kataku. Gaara hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa kekurangan nutrisi jika begitu," kata Gaara yang seperti hm.. saran atau kritik mungkin.

"Tapi itu benar sih, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ramen," ujarku menatap Gaara. Ada senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam lagi denganmu," ujar Gaara. Aku mengerinyitkan keningku heran.

"Doushite?" tanyaku. Gaara sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit – mungkin. Kemudian ia menatapku.

"Karena makanmu itu banyak, aku tak ingin melihatmu makan sebanyak itu. Jika aku macam-macam, nanti kau terus minta traktir ramen," kata Gaara menyubit pipiku. Sebegitu menggodakah pipiku untuk dicubit? Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dasar pelit," gumamku pelan. "Tapi baguslah, jangan macam-macam lagi," kataku menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjukku. Gaara memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"As your wish, princess," kata Gaara menundukkan wajahnya dan sukses membuatku menghentikan langkah sejenak dan yah kalian tahu, wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku. Sekedar untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Panggilan yang manis, sebenarnya.

"Jadi sekarang, lepas tanganku," kataku seperti seorang putri. Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. "Aku bisa mengikuti alur kan?," kataku tersenyum bangga.

"Yah, kau lumayan." Kata Gaara. Haruskah aku mendengar dua kata lumayan dari cowok yang berbeda? Aku menengus sebal.

"Hei, jarang-jarang yang bisa begitu," protesku kesal. Gaara menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Nah hime, kita sudah sampai," kata Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kau benar. Jaa ne, Gaara." Kataku melambaikan tanganku kearah Gaara. Aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumahku.

"Ne, Naruto." Aku membalikkan wajahku. Tersenyum menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Gaara. "Aku tarik kembali ucapanku jika kau itu lumayan," katanya. Aku tersenyum lima jari.

"Tidak masalah, tuan Gaara." Kataku dan memasuki rumahku. Lumayan tentang hal apa?

"Ne imouto-chan, dia siapa?" tanya Dei-nee yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu masuk.

"Temanku," jawabku seadanya. Kulihat, Dei-nee hanya tersenyum menggodaku.

"Kukira teman cowokmu hanya Sasuke, beneran Naru cuma temen?" tanya Dei-nee lagi.

"Hm.." jawabku singkat sambil melepas sepatuku.

"Dia tadi seperti memanggilmu 'hime', aku tidak yakin jika dia hanya 'teman' biasa," kata Dei-nee menekankan kata teman. Ck, pendengarannya sangat mengerikan. Aku sedang malas berdebat nee-chan.

"Terserah nee-chan aja," kataku berjalan kearah tangga dan menaiki tangga kekamarku yang ada dilantai dua. Jika diladenin, seribu persen nggak akan kelar cepat.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan diriku kekasur yang paling nyaman sedunia. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Ne, kabar sepedaku bagaimana ya? Mungkin aku harus menjemputnya. Mana mungkin teme itu akan mengantarkannya kesini. Teme? Hah.. Kukira dia hanya iseng, ternyata memang benar. Jika itu pacarnya Sasuke, sesuai pikiranku, pacarnya sangat cantik. Tapi apa benar, kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan kata itu?

_Kau mengerti tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti_

Gaara, tak kusangka dia juga sama mengerikannya dengan Sasuke. Dan, sekarang akan ada yang sangat rumit, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Apa benar yang dibilangin Sakura dan Ino, kalo Gaara itu suka sama aku? Tapi masa mungkin sih? Apa aku yang kePeDean? Entahlah, waktu yang akan menjawabnya –ceilah.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Aku masuk dulu," kata Gaara memasuki kelasnya. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan lagi, tetapi kali ini sendirian.

"Ohayou Naru-chan," sapa seorang temanku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya.

"Ohayou mo," sapaku. Aku kembali berjalan melewati koridor yang lumayan panjang ini.

"Naru-chan," sapa seorang siswi lagi yang langsung menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget dengan itu.

"Ino-chan, kau ini jahat sekali. Untung aku tidak jantungan," gerutuku melihat temanku yang ada disebelah kiriku.

"Gomen, gomen. Ne Naru-chan, kenapa kau tidak pergi bareng ama Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Nani?" tanyaku dengan keningku yang mengerut. Apa itu yang dimaksud Hina-chan?

"Hm, kupikir karena teme itu sudah tahu jalan kesekolah. Aku mungkin tidak perlu lagi menemaninya. Lagian kan juga ada Shion-chan, masa iya aku ganggu mereka, ya kan?" jelasku. Kulihat Hinata dan Ino yang hanya manggut-manggut tanpa memberikan respon yang jelas.

"Ya masuk akal. Itu berarti kau cemburu kan ama Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya melihatku.

"Nggak Ino-chan," jawabku dengan suara yang senormal mungkin. Ya dengan alasan visual saja, kami menarik kesimpulan jika Sasuke dan Shion sudah pacaran.

"Tapi dari kemaren lusa kau pergi dan pulang bareng ama Gaara. Itu sebuah penghindaran kan?" tanya Ino lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku tidak pergi dengan Sasuke karena Gaara yang menjemputku. Masuk akal kan?"

"Masa'? Nggak percaya tuh," kata Ino lagi. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ya udah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya," kataku dan berjalan ketempat dudukku. Kami sudah ada dikelas sekarang.

"Kau ini," Ino yang duduk didepan tempat dudukku dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Ittai desu yo!" geramku , Ino melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Salahmu sendiri yang jadi nyebelin," kata Ino dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas setelah meletakkan tasnya. Aku hanya mengelus pipiku yang sangat sakit akibat cubitan Ino, dasar anak itu..

Aku melihat seisi kelas, belum banyak yang datang. Itu terlihat dari tas yang ada dimeja temanku masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pagi, biasanya yang paling pagi datang itu Hinata, tapi kemana dia ya?

Aku berjalan keluar untuk mencarinya, melihat kesekeliling, diantara banyak manusia yang memenuhi koridor. Tetapi, nggak ketemu. Aku berjalan menuju tangga dan kelantai satu. Mungkin dia ada disana.

"Ne.. kau melihat Hinata?" tanyaku pada seorang siswi yang lumayan kukenal.

"Hm tidak," katanya menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum padanya. Kemudian berjalan lagi mencari Hinata yang menghilang pagi ini.

"Kiba!" kataku setengah berteriak ketika aku melihat Kiba yang sedang berdiri cukup jauh dariku. Dia menoleh dan menatapku malas, hei tatapan apa itu. Aku hanya berdiri mematung menunggunya berjalan kearahku.

"Hm, nande?" tanya Kiba dengan suara dan raut wajahnya yang nggak ikhlas.

"Hime mu hilang hari ini, bisa bantuin cari?" tanyaku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Ck, siapa yang kau sebut 'hime'ku hah?" tanyanya kesal. Tangannya yang ada dikantong celana tidak bergerak. Sok keren sekali dirimu.

"Hinata-chan," jawabku _innocent_ dan tersenyum lima jari. Hah.. hah.. wajahmu memerah, Kiba.

"Ck.. enak saja kau, siapa yang mengatakan begitu," kata Kiba menjitak kepalaku.

"Ittai," rengekku mengelus pelan kepalaku. "Kau jahat, Kiba. Akan kuceritakan pada Hinata-chan. dan aku nggak akan ngebantuin kamu **PDKT **lagi ama nee-chan ku itu," kataku sambil menunjuk wajahnya. dengan tampang serius agar Kiba menjadi patung buat beberapa saat, itu cukup.

"H.. Hei! Kapan aku pernah minta bantuanmu?" tanya Kiba yang mengelak. Udah wajahnya merah, gagap, salting pas denger nama Hinata, kau masih mengelak. Dasar bocah penyuka anjing satu ini..

"Kapan? Jangan lupakan aku yang memberikan nomor ponsel Hinata," kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada. "Dan juga—" aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan mendongakkan kepalaku –karena tinggiku yang lebih pendek dan menyeringai.

"N..nani?" tanyanya gugup mendengar kelanjutan kalimatku. Kau kalah telak hari ini, Kiba.

"—haruskah kuberitahu rahasiamu pada Hinata-chan?" tanyaku dengan senyum kemenanganku. Aku puas mengerjaimu, Kiba.

Wajah Kiba terlihat pucat membuatku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya. Sepertinya dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hinata-chan," seruku riang karena orang yang kucari-cari sedang berdiri dengan kakak sepupunya –Neji Hyuuga yang menjadi kakak kelas kami. Dengan gerakan yang kurang pasti, Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Yah, posisi Hinata ada dibelakang Kiba dan aku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hayo, kuceritain ya," godaku sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkannya. Kiba mencoba menahanku tetapi aku sudah berlari kecil menuju Hinata dan meninggalkannya yang masih mematung –mungkin. Poor Kiba~ tetapi kau masih aman karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa rahasia Kiba. Hehehe.. aneh bukan.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menujuku. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Shion-chan, masa iya mereka nggak pergi bareng? Aku hanya berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Kurasa dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku. Aku sedikit bernafas lega ketika itu terjadi.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Dia menahan tanganku dan aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Iya teme, ada apa?" tanyaku menormalkan suaraku. Entahlah, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Bagaimana jika Shion-chan melihatnya dan salah sangka pada kami. Kan aku juga yang repot. Sasuke menarik tanganku dan otomatis juga badanku sehingga aku ada dihadapannya.

"Doushite?" tanyanya singkat. Aku mengerinyitkan keningku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Kau aneh, teme" ujarku menatap matanya. Hei, kenapa dia menatapku tajam?

"Kau menghindar dariku," gumamnya. Aku tersentak mendengar gumamannya dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Suraraku terasa tercekat, Kami-sama! Ada apa ini?

"Heh? Perasaanmu aja kali teme," kataku sambil meraba keningnya dengan punggung tanganku. "Hm, cukup panas," kataku setelah menempelkan tanganku kekeningku suhu tubuhku dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," kata Shion yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Shion-chan," sapaku.

"Ohayou mo, Naru-chan" Aku mengambil tanganku yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke dan berjalan melewati mereka. sebenarnya berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong," gumamnya ketika aku melewatinya. Aku membulatkan mataku. Namun tak memberikan respon, hanya berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Naru-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang mungkin bingung melihatku dengan wajah datarku.

"Ah, tidak. Ne, kau baru datang?" tanyaku. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tadi aku mau menjemputmu. Tapi, Gaara sudah datang. Tidak enak kalau aku mengganggu kalian," jelas Hinata. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau menolongku dari dua orang yang aneh tadi," kataku setengah berteriak.

"Eh, gomen ne Naru-chan," kata Hinata yang terlihat bersalah. Arghh, bukan itu maksudku.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum. Merasa bersalah sudah membuat Hinata begitu.

^SasuFemNaru^

Normal`s PoV

"Kau mau kemana, dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang dengan wajah datarnya memandangnya.

"Hm, cari angin. Bosan dikelas mulu. Lagian, tugasnya dikumpul besok kan?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan terserah-kau-saja kepada Naruto, membuat gadis beriris biru itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke sebentar dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya yang sangat gaduh itu.

"Kau tidak mengikutinya?" tanya seorang siswi yang bisa didengar Naruto dari pintu.

"Ck, tidak perlu," jawab seorang siswa menanggapi pertanyaan siswi tersebut. Memang Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan percakapan antara dua orang yang ia tidak tahu itu. Tapi pendengarannya yang kadang-kadang sangat tajam, membuat telinganya menangkap percakapan itu. Dan juga, karena ia merasa percakapan itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendri.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, melangkah sendirian dikoridor dan menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk bisa kelantai 3.

"Heh, senpai-senpaiku rajin sekali" gumam Naruto melihat koridor kelas 12 yang sepi pengunjung. Nyaris tak ada orang disana. Dan akhirnya ia sudah berada diatap tempat yang setiap hari ia kunjungi. Tempat yang sunyi dan sepi, mungkin cocok untuk kondisi Naruto sekarang.

Naruto duduk dikursi panjang yang ia letakkan disudut atap didekat pintu. Duduk disana sambil menatap langit. Mungkin pelengkapnya sejenis instrument atau lagu yang _mellow_. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan pelajarannya kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Jadi ia menyimpan mp3 playernya yang sudah susah payah ia rebut dari Kiba kemaren. Bersenandung kecil mungkin akan sedikit meramaikan atap itu.

"Kau tidak bosan disini?" Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri dipintu atap. Memang sudah hampir setengah jam Naruto disini.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Naruto datar. Sasuke berdecih dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Duduk disebelah gadis bersurai blonde itu mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Ia hanya menatap langit bersih dari tempat ia duduk. Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau menghindariku sejak dua hari yang lalu," jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu, apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Aku tak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu," ujar Naruto dengan suara normalnya, cempreng dan cukup kuat. "Aku masih trauma gara-gara kau menciumku waktu itu," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang kuinginkan," Sasuke menoleh menatap iris Naruto yang lebih indah dari langit yang ia lihat tadi. "Kau berbohong, nona" gumamnya.

"Kau tidak sedang latihan drama kan, teme?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan juga pertanyaannya. Panggilan itu, sejanak menghilang dari keduanya.

"Ck, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

"Itu benar, teme. Karena _firstkiss_ku yang kau rebut paksa itu. Aku jadi trauma dekat-dekat denganmu," Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sedikit menaikkan dagunya dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, Uchiha bungsu disebelahnya pasti tahu kalau Naruto memasang wajah cemberut teranehnya.

"Jadi itu yang pertama? Aku beruntung sekali," kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan seringaiannya diwajahnya dan memegang bibirnya dengan jempolnya.

"Dan kenapa harus kau, teme-mesum-chikenbutt yang harus mengambilnya," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Berani memanggilku begitu lagi, kau kan tahu apa yang apa resikonya," ancam Sasuke dengan suara serak-serak basahnya yang dingin dan tatapan setajam elangnya. Naruo menelan ludahnya.

"Berani begitu akan kukatakan pada Shion, teme" kata Naruto mengancam balik. Sasuke berdecih dan menatap lurus pandangannya, tanpa mengambil tangannya yang menggengam pergelangan Naruto.

"Dasar dobe,"gumam Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Dan mendaratkan kepalan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sasuke persis kebahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus sebal, ia lupa jika sahabat lamanya itu memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya-mungkin lebih.

"Lepas tanganku, teme" pinta Naruto dengan senyum manisnya yang dibuat-buat setelah memukul Sasuke. Sasuke melepas tangannya dan mengelus bahunya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau disini juga teme?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Namun, ia tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Lama ia menunggu untuk mendengar satu kata dari tuan irit bicara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke. Ia merubah posisinya dan tertidur dipaha Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto yang risih dengan beban dipahanya. Ia mencoba mengangkat sebelah kakinya agar Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil sayangnya.

"Aku mau tidur," gumam Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya dan sebelahnya lagi ada diatas perutnya.

"Kenapa harus dikakiku, teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Urusai, lebih baik kau diam. Dobe" jawab Sasuke datar –tak pernah berubah. Naruto mendengus sebal dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tepat ada dibawahnya dengan sinis.

"Kau merepotkan, tuan Uchiha" gumam Naruto menekankan semua kata-katanya sambil menghentakkan telunjuknya dihidung mancung Sasuke. Tak peduli lawan bicaranya sudah terlelap ataupun masih dengan kesadaran yang penuh. Naruto meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sasuke. mengelus rambut raven Sasuke seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha agar anaknya cepat terlelap.

"Sasuke Uchiha menyebalkan," gumam Naruto lagi. Sekarang yang ia tahu, kedua kakinya akan kram. Ditambah ketika ia mendengar nafas Sasuke yang sangat teratur dan gerakan dadanya yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Ini takkan secepat yang Naruto bayangkan.

"Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu teme. Yang tak kan bisa kuhindari,"

^SasuFemNaru^

Naruto`s PoV

"Naruto," panggil Gaara yang berdiri didepan pintu kelasku. Aku tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia menjemputku.

"Naru-chan, pacarmu sudah menjemput tuh," goda Ino yang duduk didepanku. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Apanya yang pacar, Ino-chan?" tanyaku. Aku mempercepat tugas catat-mencatatku agar bisa pulang lebih awal dari Ino maupun Sakura.

"Jangan mengelak. Dia selalu menjemputmu dari kemarin," goda Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya. Memang dua sekawan ini sangat kompak.

"Terserah kalian," gumamku. Yatta, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku memasukkan buku dan peralatanku kedalam tas. "Aku duluan ya, jaa ne," aku berdiri dan menatap Sakura dan Ino yang mencatat dengan santai. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhku berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Gaara menggeleng pelan. Yah, kurasa lebih baik pulang dengan Gaara daripada dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini.

"Oh iya, mau makan di kafe dekat taman? Kudengar disana harganya murah dan rasanya enak," tawarku dan memulai awal pembicaraan. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku terus mengoceh.

^SasuFemNaru^

"Imouto-chan, dia yang menjemputmu pagi tadi kan?" tanya Dei-nee yang selalu setia duduk dikursi beranda dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatuku. Berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk. Aku meminum jus jeruk yang dingin sambil duduk diruang keluarga.

"Naru-chan, kita _double date_ yuk" kata Dei-nee yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Aku menelan tegukan jus jerukku dengan paksa. Dan aku harus terbatuk setelahnya.

"Kau mau menghinaku hah? Aku kan tidak punya pacar, nee-chan" gerutu kesal. Dia terlalu menyindirku dengan halus.

"Tidak percaya. Tuh, yang akhir-akhir ini jemput dan pulang bareng ama kamu," Dei-nee memandangku sinis.

"Itu bukan pacarku, Dei-nee!" kataku setengah berteriak. Dei-nee memundurkan wajah. Ia mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kalau begitu dengan Sasuke saja, dan aku dengan Itachi," katanya lagi. Aku mengeratkan peganganku digelas bertangkai yang berisi jus jerukku.

"Tidak bisa," gumamku dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dei-nee yang terlihat cemas dengan perubahan sikapku.

"Karena aku tidak mau,"jawabku menjulurkan lidahku. Aku meletakkan jus jerukku dan berlari kekamarku. Setidaknya tidak kena semprot gara-gara ulahku tadi. Aku mengganti seragam sailorku dengan baju kaos berlengan pendek yang cukup ketat dan celana jeans panjang. Aku mengambil jaketku dan turun lagi kebawah.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Dei-nee.

"Kerumah Sasuke," jawabku singkat. Dei-nee menghalangiku dan melihatku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kalo mau minta kencan itu pakaiannya bukan begini, baka" gerutu Dei-nee. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Dei-nee, aku bukan mau kencan ama teme-chikenbutt itu, aku mau mengambil kurama. Sudah lama aku tidak bersamanya, tahu. Dan juga Dei-nee, Sasuke itu udah punya pacar," kataku dengan kesabaran yang sudah diujung tanduk. Kulihat Dei-nee agak tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat terakhirku. Aku berjalan dari samping melewati nee-chanku yang masih terpaku ditempat. "Sebelum makan malam aku akan pulang," kataku setengah berteriak.

Aku memasang sepatu kets berwarna biru mudaku dan berjalan mengintari jalanan Konoha yang aku bingung mau mengatakannya bagaimana. Kadang ramai kadang seperti kuburan kadang juga paling enak untuk dilihat, entahlah. Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual makanan. Sebelum mengambil makanan, aku memeriksa kantong celanaku dan untunglah aku masih meninggalkan uangku dikantong. Aku mengambil sebuah eskrim stik dan permen lolipop. Agar tidak bosan dijalan, lagian aku tidak membawa ponselku.

"Arigatou, terimakasih sudah belanja disini," kata seorang pelayan yang menjadi kasir. Wajahnya cukup ramah memberikanku sebuah. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar. Masih cukup jauh untuk kerumah teme. Dan ditambah berjalan kaki, membuat rasanya lebih jauh. Tapi untuk kurama alias sepeda gunung kesayanganku. Aku akan kesana.

Cukup lama aku berjalan. Sekarang kira-kira sudah jam empat. Tapi karena mendung kelihatannya sudah lebih sore. Aku memasang topi jaketku. Eskrimku sudah habis, lolipopku sudah sekarat dan aku lupa dimana rumah teme itu. Situasi yang sudah sangat lengkap. Oh, jangan lupakan. Aku tidak membawa ponsel.

"Nee-chan, tolong bolanya," seorang anak kecil memanggilku dari seberang jalan. Ia menunjuk bolanya yang terlempar jauh dan berada didekatku.

"Baiklah, tangkap ya," aku mengambil bola itu. Meletakkannya dihadapannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola itu. Memundurkan sebelah kakiku dan mencondongkan badanku kedepan. "Tangkap ini," teriakku menendang bola itu. Dan bola itu terpental keseberang jalan, tepat disebelah anak kecil yang lucu itu memanggilku.

"Arigatou, nee-chan" katanya riang membawa bolanya pergi. Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Kurasa aku mengingat dimana rumah Sasuke.

"Hah, akhirnya" gumamku. Aku berdiri disebuah gerbang yang besar. Diatasnya terdapat lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Ini adalah rumah Sasuke. Aku memasuki rumah itu –setelah pak penjaga gerbang yang membukakannya dan mempersilahkanku masuk dan langkahku terhenti saat aku berdri didepan pintu rumah itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, aku merasakan degup jantungku berdetak cepat. Perasaan itu kembali lagi, perasaan diamana aku merasakan sedih, gelisah dan takut bersamaan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengambil kurama." Gumamku. Perasaan itu kembali membuatku tidak menentu. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya seiring membuka mataku. Walaupun aku masih merasakan perasaan itu, aku perlahan mendekati tombol bel yang ada didekat pintu. Beberapa saat aku berdiri dengan telunjukku yang hampir menyentuh bel. Bagaimana kalo Shion salah paham? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Ditambah, tadi dia meihatku dengan Sasuke diatap dan dia bilang dia sedikit cemburu denganku. Apalagi jika dia tahu kalo aku sering kerumah Sasuke. kan dia yang bilang kalau dia itu pacarnya Sasuke.

"Naru, ada apa sih." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan pikiranku yang sudah terbang kemana-mana. Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku. Deg, deg, deg. Walapun aku tahu itu aneh. Seperti seorang gadis yang menemui pangeran berkuda putihnya. Tapi kenapa aku merasakannya? Tapi kurasa bukan itu yang kurasakan, bukan seperti itu.

Aku menekan bel itu. Tapi tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Sekali lagi, aku menekan bel. Dan menurunkan tanganku. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh itu semakin besar. Aku ingin teriak sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, rasanya suaraku tertahan di kerongkonganku. Ayolah Naru, apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Sebentar, aku datang." Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dari balik pintu itu. Aku mencoba menunggu dan derap langkah seseorang itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti. Pintu besar itu terbuka dan sedikit berderit. Pintu itu belum terbuka lebar. Baiklah, aku merasa sangat aneh sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, ada tamu!" teriaknya lagi. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara derap langkah lagi. Lebih kasar dan aku yakin itu bukan sesorang yang ada dibalim pintu tadi. Sebentar, aku kenal suara itu dan panggilan itu.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang gadis setelah pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar.

Aku tersentak kaget dengan seseorang yang keluar dari rumah itu. Hanya berpakaian tanktop dan celana hotpant dan rambutnya yang tergerai. Aku bukan tersentak karena penampilannya tapi karena dia adalah "S...Shion-chan?" tanyaku dengan suaraku yang terbata-bata.

"Naru-chan?" panggilnya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Baiklah, aku merasa tak karuan sekarang.

"Siapa?" aku mendengar suara baritone setelah Shion keluar. Ia berdiri merangkul pinggang Shion dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"H..hai teme," sapaku. Apa karena ini aku ingin melarikan diri tadi? Aku tak bisa berkata-kata hingga bernafas pun kurasa itu cukup sulit. Aku melihat Sasuke dengan tampang kusutnya datang dan merangkul pinggang Shion. Wajahku panas, aliran darahku terasa sangat cepat begitu juga dengan detak jantungku, terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhku tapi tercekat dileherku hingga aku hanya berdiri mematung melihat mereka. Aku mau mengubur diri hidup-hidup rasanya.

To Be Continue

You will always be my moon #chapter 3

moshi-moshi minna...

Alhamdulillah Cha bisa update fic ini lagi, arigatou ne yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca ficnya Cha... #peluk reader satu-satu

Ne, gomen minna kalo fic Cha itu nggak bagus #udah dua chappi jalan baru nyadar# apa daya diriku baru newbie yang kurang pengalaman. Jadi, kalo nggak bagus ato kurang bagus silahkan komen, Cha bakalan baca kok review minna semua. Apalagi kalo komenannya bersifat membangun, pedes-pedes dikit nggak apa-apa deh.

Cuma bingung ngebangun konfliknya dichappi ini, rencananya sih mau ngupdete ulang yg chappi 2. Tapi karena pasti ribet jadi begini hasilnya. Konfliknya kurang greget ato nggak keliatan sama sekali? Maafkan author yang aneh ini minna kalo kurang puas. Apalagi dichappi ini merasa alurnya nggak jelas, anggak tangan kalo setuju

Untuk tambahan, perasaan Naru itu udah kayak yang terakhir waktu ngeliat Sasu ama Shion. Udah aneh sendiri innernya. Karena mukanya bisa dimanipulasi, jadi kayaknya begitu, Naru itu cuek-cuek aja ngeliat Shion gandengan tangan ama Sasu, gitu..

Wokeh.. ini balasan review untuk minna yang nggak login a.k.a nggak lewat akun

Guest : sasunaru jadian? Ditunggu aja ya, nggak bakal kelamaan kok, tap kayaknya belum #plakk.. iya nih selalu aja orang ketiga... nih chappi 3 nyaudah update, arigatou reviewnya.. mind to review again?

Waw: nih udah dilanjutin, ne.. nggak usah panggil senpai, panggil cha aja... arigatou reviewnya.. mind to review again?

Yang punya akun cek pm nya ya, makasih banyak udah mau review minna..

Hampir lupa... menyambut ramadhan.. Cha minta maaf jika ada salah kata dan perilaku yang salah. Bagi muslim semua selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa dengan bahagia dan tenang, khusyuk juga ya..

Yap.. yap.. yap... Cha pamit dulu, jaa ne :3

Akhir kata.. mind to review?^^

Salam Kitten 'Cha'


End file.
